


A Whole New World Season 2

by kdanielle123



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdanielle123/pseuds/kdanielle123
Summary: Kate has now settled into her life with the Winchesters. Now, they're dealing with Sam having powers and the aftermath of John's death. Now she has this mysterious 'dad' that shows up at the hospital. Who is this 'dad', and why is he helping her?
Kudos: 4





	1. In My Time Of Dying Part 1

I woke up to numbness and cold. I open my eyes to a bright light. I close my eyes again, but then slowly open my eyes. Okay, not dead. I think as I see myself in a hospital room. I try to move and still find it hard to move. Okay, so not almost dying. Then I realize, I don't have insurance. I have no way to pay for this. I press the nurse button, and a nurse comes in quickly.

"Oh, you're awake." She says looking at my vitals.

"Ma'am." She stops for a moment. "I don't have any insurance. I'm not able to pay for this." I say.

"Must be the drugs talking because your Dad came by and took care of it." My dad? "Maybe we should see about setting up a head scan to make sure you don't have any head injuries. I'll go let the doctor know you're awake."

"Also," the nurse stops, "the men that came with me, are they okay?"

"The driver has already been released. He's still here though. The man that was in the front seat is awake, but we're keeping an eye on his wounds. The man that was with you in the car is still in critical condition.

"Was the man that's awake give you the insurance information?" I ask trying to figure out who would cover for me.

"No, we'll definitely be doing a head scan on you." If not John, then who? Bobby probably wouldn't do it, and he wasn't even in this episode. I look down at my foot and try to move it. It hurts a little bit, but not nearly as bad as it was. Is it the pain meds? The Doctor soon comes in carrying a clipboard.

"Hi, Ms. Foster, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm not feeling any pain. I was feeling a little numb waking up."

"That's just because of the medication we have you on. That will wear off soon." He goes over to the machines hooked up to me and looks at them. "Your vitals look good. "The nurse is telling me that we should do a head scan on you because you're showing signs of amnesia. We did a scan when you came in, and we didn't see anything. I'll get that set up though." There was a knock on the door. I look over and see Sam. "That'll probably be later today. We were planning on letting you out when you woke up, but if we find something, we'll need to keep you longer." He says. "I'll let the two of you talk." The Doctor leaves.

"How are you doing?" Sam asks sitting down in the chair next to me.

"I'm doing fine, which is really weird."

"Why are they wanting to do a head scan?"

"Well, he says that my dad came and gave them my insurance. My dad is dead, and I don't have insurance."

"So, they think you have amnesia. Do you have any other family?"

"I don't. Also, I can't tell because of the pain meds, but my ankle doesn't look like I'd be better off having it taken off." He looks at my foot surprised. "I have no idea what's going on."

"We'll figure this out."


	2. In My Time Of Dying Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

The doctor did a head scan on me, and still didn't find anything. He says it's unusual, but sometimes this happens. I'm to be discharged later today, so that's the good news. I can walk on my foot, which is really unusual because I could barely look at it not too long ago. Which angel is looking after me? It probably isn't Castiel because until he hangs out with the Winchesters he doesn't really care all that much for humanity to do this. Gabriel? Nah, he doesn't bother himself with humanity all that much either. Balthazar? More likely but why? My thoughts are interrupted by Sam coming in.

"Hey, the doctor told me they are letting you go." He says bringing in a teddy bear. "I bought this for you." I laugh and take the little bear.

"Thanks and yeah the doctor was going to go write up the discharge papers, and then I'll be good to go. How's your brother and dad?"

"Dad's fine, but Dean is still out. I'm getting more and more worried about him." I notice he's carrying a bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" I ask. Is that the Ouija board?

"Don't judge me, but I think Dean's a ghost?"

"A ghost?"

"Well, not really a ghost, but his spirit is walking about. This may be the only way to talk to him."

"I wanna do it with you." Sam nods. Just as luck has it, the Doctor comes in holding papers.

"Ms. Foster you are all set to go. Here's a prescription for some pain medication, and here's your discharge papers. If anything changes with your memory, please come back here." I nod my head. "All right, looks like you're in good hands Ms. Foster. Have a good day." He says leaving. I start filling out the papers as Sam leaves to give me privacy knowing I have to change. I look at the cute little bear. What should I name it? Jared? That fits him, and it's kind of ironic. I laugh a little at the thought. I finish the papers and get dressed. I go to the reception desk and drop the papers off. They sign me off, but I go right back where I came from to check on Sam, John, and Dean. I notice John is gathering stuff. I know what he's about to do.

"John." He turns and looks at me. "I know what you're about to do."

"You're not going to stop me from doing this. I need to save Dean." He says.

"I'm not going to stop you." He looks at me confused. "I don't know what would happen to Dean, if you don't make this deal. I just wanted to talk to you before you did it." He nods telling me to go on. "You weren't the best dad." He makes a noise. "You weren't around. You abused your sons. You made Dean this soldier through all this abuse."

"I might die, and you're telling me this?"

"I've always wanted to tell you this. John, this is the best thing you've probably done for Dean since after Mary died. Dean deserves to live. John you dragged them into your mess. Dean didn't even have a childhood because he was taking care of Sam. After all that. After you pounding that in his head. Dean deserves to live."

"I know he does. That's why I'm doing this."

"I'm not stopping you but John?"

"Yes?"

"It was an honor meeting you." I say holding my hand out for him to shake. He shook it.

"Take care of my boys."

"That I can promise."

"I know you will." He goes by me to leave. "For what it's worth, it was an honor meeting you Kate Foster." He says before leaving. A smile goes across my face, and I stand there for a moment before I leave to go find Sam. He was setting up the Ouija board in Dean's room. I went over to Dean and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." I whisper before walking over to Sam and taking a seat next to him. "Are we ready to do this?" I ask putting a finger on the planchet. Sam nods and does the same.

"Dean? Dean, are you here?" Sam asks. The pointer moves to yes after a moment. There you are Dean. Me and Sam gasp at the feeling of it moving. "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Dean." Sam says after letting out a little laugh. The pointer starts moving again. First to H and then to U.

"Dean, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting? What are you hunting?" I ask. Dean just moves it to yes.

"It's in the hospital. What are you hunting?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"What is it?" The pointer starts moving from R to E to A to P. "A reaper? Dean is it after you?" The pointer moves to yes. Me and Sam exchange a look. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam pauses. I know he's taking it hard. "Man, you're, um..." He stops for a moment, and then stands up. "No. No, no, no, no...um...there's gotta be a way." I stay sitting down with my fingers on the pointer. This thing still freaks me out. I don't want to break the rules. "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." Sam says as he leaves. I sigh, and then the pointer moves. This is new.

"T...A...K...E. Take? C...A...R...E. Care? Of Sammy?" The pointer moves to yes. "Dean, you're not dying. We're going to figure this out. You're going to survive, but I will take care of him if this doesn't go the way it should." The pointer doesn't move again. "Well, I'm going to say goodbye." I say moving the pointer to goodbye. I know I probably don't have to do that, but again, I don't want to break the rules. We already live a messed up life. I don't need anything more. I put the Ouija board up and take a seat next to Dean. Sam should be coming back soon enough to notice that John isn't in his room.

"Hey." Sam says coming back into the room. I notice he's carrying John's journal. "So Dad wasn't in his room." I stand up from the chair.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I got his journal. Maybe there's something here." Sam takes a seat on Dean's bed, while I take my seat again. We look through the journal for a bit until he stops on the page that says reapers. There's nothing there to tell us how to kill a reaper, and I don't remember if they will ever find out how to kill one. Besides, Death's scythe that is. "Dean, are you here?" Sam asks putting the book down. "We couldn't find anything in the book. We don't know how to help you, but we'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on, you can't. You can't leave us here alone with Dad. We'll kill each other, and Kate won't be able to stop it. You know that." Sam pauses. "Dean, you gotta hold on. You can't go man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you hear me?" I take a hold of Dean's hand and keep silent. After about an hour, Dean suddenly opens his eyes, gasps, and tries to pull out the tube in throat. I let go of his hand and run out of the room.

"Help! We need help!" I yell. A nurse comes running. "He's awake." I say pointing to Dean. She presses some buttons on her pager and helps get Dean more comfortable.

"The doctor should be in here soon." She says leaving.

"Dude, what happened? How'd you get away?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"You were being hunted by a reaper." I say.

"No, I wasn't." A doctor walked in and looked over Dean. He looked more and more confused as he kept checking Dean.

"We're going to do a full body scan and check your internal injuries, but your vitals are good right now. I had the nurse go and start getting that set up. Someone will come and get you shortly." After the doctor left, Sam went on to explain what happened to Dean. A nurse comes and gets Dean to get a scan done on him. Me and Sam don't see Dean again for about three hours. The nurses roll him in with the doctor from earlier following. "Well, this is very odd."

"Odd?" I ask.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You two have some kind of angel watching over you." He says. I might have, but Dean's healing was not an angel.

"Thanks, doc." Dean says. The doctor nods and leaves. Dean turns to us. "So you said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah." Sam says.

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No, except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." As Dean says this, there is a knock on the door. We turn and see John walk in.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asks.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asks angrily.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam." Dean says.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asks getting more angry.

"No." John says.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?"

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy...I...I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" John pleads.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asks suddenly not angry.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you...uh...would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam says leaving. After a moment, I stand up from my seat.

"I need to pee." I say getting up and leaving. Not very subtle but John probably wants some alone time with Dean. John walks out a few minutes later. He notices me and walks over.

"Thought you said you were going to use the bathroom?"

"Thought you and Dean needed some alone time." He nods in a sort of thanks. He lowers his head, and I know he's not really ready for this. I put him into a hug, which surprisingly he returns. "You know Sam doesn't hate you right?"

"Yeah, I do know that."

"Good because Sam's going to keep thinking that you thought he did for the rest of his life. I just wanted to make sure that wasn't true." He nods his head and let's go.

"It was an honor knowing you."

"Likewise." John leaves and goes into what I assume is an empty room. I sigh and turn to see Sam coming down the hallway. I start walking towards him when I hear a thump. I walk over to the room John just entered and see him laying on the floor. "Help!" I hear something hit the floor and footsteps headed my way.

"Dad?" I hear from behind me. "Someone help!" Suddenly we're surrounded by nurses and doctors who get John up onto the empty bed. Dean must've heard me and Sam yelling because he joins us, but a nurse tries to push us out of the room.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean yells pleadingly. The nurse stops and let's us stand there. "Come on."

"Okay, stop compressions." A doctor says.

"Come on, come on."

"Still no pulse." A nurse says.

"Okay, that's it everybody." A doctor says. "I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."


	3. Everybody Loves A Clown Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Have you ever realized how hard it is to steal a body? We had to look like we were from the funeral home and get the body. Something that is never told on Supernatural is how they get the body from the hospital, who only gives it to a funeral home or something like that. We finally got John's body though, and I'm getting to experience my first hunter funeral. I helped set up the pyre, while Sam and Dean cut the wood. The boys laid John's body on the pyre, and I was the one who set the body on fire for the boys. They were both taking it hard, so I thought I could at least do that much. We stand there for a while before any of us talk.

"Before he...before did he say anything to you two? About anything?" Sam asks.

"No. Nothing." Dean says.

"I had to use the bathroom, so he didn't say anything to me." I say. I know what John said, but I'm going to let Dean tell Sam that. After John's body as been burned, we put out the fire and decided to head to Bobby's. During the first couple of days, Sam mopes around, but he talks to me about John. He tells me all the good things he remembered of his dad. I rarely saw Dean though. He would go away somewhere, and then come back super late. When he started staying around Bobby's, he was constantly working on the Impala. I tried talking to him, but he wasn't having it. He needs time. After a week, Sam was getting fed up with his brother. I tried telling him that people mourn in their own ways, but Sam wanted Dean to open up. One day I went outside looking for Sam and found him talking to Dean who looked like he had been working on the Impala all morning. The Impala is looking better and better.

"Stop it, Sam." I hear Dean say as I walk up.

"Stop what?" Sam asks.

"Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. Why can't you be like Kate? I'm okay. Really. I promise."

"All right, Dean, it's just...we've been at Bobby's for over a week now, and you haven't brought up Dad once."

"You know what. You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean. Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car."

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't, but you know, if we do finally find it-oh. No, wait, like you said: the Colt's gone, but I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So, you know the only thing I can do? I can work on the car." Dean says crouching down beside his car. I still kept my distance.

"Well, we've got something, all right?" Sam pulls out his phone. "It's what I came by here to tell you. This is one of dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code. Listen to this." I couldn't hear what was being said, but I assume they were listening to Ellen's voicemail to John. "That message is four months old."

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" I ask making my presence known to the boys.

"Dad got a voicemail from this lady named Ellen." Sam says.

"Who's Ellen?"

"We don't know. Dad doesn't mention her in his journal, but I ran a trace on her phone number and go an address."

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars." Dean says walking back to the house. Later that day, we were off in a minivan. Man this backseat is worse than the Impala. I'll be very happy when we get the Impala back up and working. We drive for a few hours till we get to the Roadhouse. I was freaking out on the inside. This place is a legend in the show.

"This is humiliating. I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!" Dean says as we get out of the van. I take a moment to stretch.

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam says. We don't say anything for a moment as we look around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Hey. You bring the...uh..." Dean says.

"Of course." Sam says throwing something to Dean, and we go inside. There's nobody in the bar from what we can see. We walk to the bar to find Ash! Ash! I mean he was passed out on the counter, but he's there and alive! "Hey, buddy?" Sam asks shaking Ash lightly. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean and I say. I follow Sam into the back. We look around for a bit till I feel a gun on me. Well, there's Ellen. I put my hands up.

"What're you doing here?" Ellen asks.

"Look, we're just-" The gun moves away from me when Ellen hears Sam. He puts his hands up as well.

"Sam! Kate! Need some help in here!" We hear Dean yell. Ellen motions her gun for us to go back into the main room. "I can't see. I can't even see."

"Sorry, Dean, I can't right now. We're a...little tied up." Sam says as we walk into the room.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah." The boys say.

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" Jo asks.

"I don't know the girl, but I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen lowers her gun giving a little laugh. "Hey, I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." Jo lowers her gun as well.

"I'm Kate Foster." I say holding my hand out for Ellen to shake. She does.

"Hey." Jo says as Dean smiles at her.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asks. I roll my eyes. Ellen goes behind the bar and hands Dean a bag of ice with a towel wrapped around it.

"Here you go." Ellen says.

"Thanks. You called our dad and said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it."

"What? Was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that." There was silence for a moment.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asks.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out, but John wouldn't have sent you if..." She pauses. "He didn't send you." She looks at the boys. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No...no he isn't. It was the demon we think. It...um...it just got him before he got it, I guess." Sam says.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean says.

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really, lady, I'm fine."

"So, look, if you can help, we could use all the help we can get." Sam says breaking up the awkward moment.

"Well, we can't, but Ash will."

"Who's Ash?"

"Ash!" Ash suddenly sits up flailing around. Oh Ash.

"What? It closin' time?" Ash asks.

"That's Ash?" I ask surprised. Gotta keep up the act.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo says. Ash comes over to us. Me and Sam sit on either side of Ash as Dean stands behind us. Sam puts John's folder of research in front of Ash.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean says.

"I like you." Ash says looking at Dean.

"Thanks."

"Just give him a chance." Jo says. Dean sits on the other side of me.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so uh, let's see what you make of it." Ash opens the folder and starts looking at all the papers. He shakes his head.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash says.

"Our dad could." Sam says.

"There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean...damn! They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know like crop failures, electrical storms...you ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" I ask.

"Yeah, with this, I think so, but it's gonna take time, uh...give me...fifty one hours." Ash says standing up with the folder.

"Hey, man?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Ash says turning back to us.

"I...uh...I dig the haircut." Ash flips his hair over his shoulder.

"All business up front. Party in the back." He says leaving. Jo comes over to Dean and starts flirting with him. They end up leaving together as me and Sam just sit at the bar and talk. That was when I noticed a folder behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" I ask.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we..." Ellen starts.

"No not the scanner...the folder." I say pointing at it.

"Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine but take a look if you want." She says handing us the folder. Me and Sam look at what is in the folder and see that it's a hunt.

"Ellen, we'll take this hunt." Sam says. Ellen just nods and continuing with cleaning up. "Dean, come here, check this out." Sam yells out to Dean who was by the window with Jo.

"Yeah." Dean says coming over.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, we told her we'd check it out."


	4. Everybody Loves a Clown Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

We climbed into the minivan we had borrowed from Bobby and headed off to kill some killer clowns.

"You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asks as me and Sam research.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually." Sam says.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, right. The, uh, Cooper Carnivals."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course."

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?" I thought Sam was the one afraid of clowns.

"Oh, give me a break." Sam says. How is he not freaking out?

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television." Dean says letting out a laugh. I've never seen Sam cry because of a clown.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaims.

"And apparently clowns kill!"

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asks.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales."

"It's weird, though. I'm mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?"

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the, uh, carnival carries around with them." I say.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam says.

"Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean says.

"So?"

"It's just...not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know. I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothin'." Dean says focusing on driving again. We find a motel and bunk down for the night. We had planned on doing some research tomorrow, but that was when we found out about more murders that happened that night. We decide to check out the carnival the next day. We see their is police checking out the place when we get there. "Check it out. Five-oh." Dean says as we approach. As we're walking, a short clown passes us. Sam stares at her, and she just stares at him as well then moves on. "Did you get her number?"

"So the murders?" Sam asks changing the subject.

"Two more last night. Apparently they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them." I say.

"Who fingered a clown?" Sam asks. Me and Dean stop and give him a weird look. "What?"

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Guys, you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. They could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, good, that's nice and inconspicuous." Sam says. Just then we pass by a help wanted poster.

"i guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean says.

"You guys do that. I'm going to go back to the motel and research." I say. Dean nods and hands me the keys to the minivan. I haven't driven much since I joined the boys, so hopefully this is like riding a bike. I get into the car and drive off. Luckily, I didn't get into into wrecks. I do some research on the circus, but I couldn't get the strange 'dad' out of my mind. So, I did the only way of contacting the angels at the moment: praying. I kneel next to my bed and start praying to the three angels I feel comfortable contacting: Castiel, Gabriel, and Balthazar. I wait for almost an hour, but nobody shows up. I sigh and decide to go get a soda. I open the door to find a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a Hershey's chocolate bar. "Okay, that's weird." I say to myself picking up the items. I turn to see a maid in the hall. "Excuse me, ma'am." I say approaching her.

"What can I do for you?" She asks.

"Did you happen to see the person who left these items here?"

"Yes, he just left."

"Thanks." I say taking off. I look around the hotel and outside the hotel, but no-one was there. I go back to my room and see a different maid? Did I just miss my angel? Sneaky little jerk. I go back inside and go back to research.


	5. Everybody Loves A Clown Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

I was munching on my candy bar when Sam burst in.

"Kate, come on, we found the next victims." I ran out the door with Sam still holding my chocolate bar because I'm going to eat my candy bar dag nab it.

"Where'd you get the chocolate bar?" Dean asks as we get in.

"I got it from the vending machine. Shouldn't we be heading to a house to save a family?" I say. Dean pulls out of the motel parking lot quickly and drive to the house, which I assume Sam went online to find out. We stopped outside a nice looking suburban home and wait.

"Dean, I still cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam says.

"You told a worker about what we're doing?" I ask surprised.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown I never said it was real." Dean says pulling out his gun and cocking it. Sam grabs it and pushes Dean's hand down.

"Keep that down!" Sam says.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what?"

"What?" Me and Sam ask.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" I ask.

"Something like that." Dean says shaking his head. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." We sit around for a long time before anything happens. I woke up to someone shake me awake. "Come on, the clown is here." I grabbed my gun and followed the boys into the house. We stayed hidden waiting.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs." The little girl asks the clown. That was when we pounced. Sam grabbed the little girl, while me and Dean shot the clown. It falls on its back but quickly gets up.

"Sam, watch out!" Dean yells. The clown jumps out the window as the parents run down the stairs. Crap.

"What's going on here? Get away from my-" The man says.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?" The woman asks.

"Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!" We don't stick around for another second and run back to the Impala. We drive away to a backroad and decide to ditch the minivan.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asks.

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this friggin' thing anyway." Dean says. We finally gather everything and walk down the road. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean, that rock salt hit something solid."

"I thought that too." I say.

"A person or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam asks.

"Yeah and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?" Dean asks.

"Nope." Sam says as he clears his throat and pulls out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash'll know something. Hey, you think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah, you ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Pause. "Well, don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours. It's crap."

"Oh god."

"I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man."

"You know what? Back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to."

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother, all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues, quit dumping them on me!" Dean yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do? Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you...you picked a fight with him the last time you ever saw him, and now that he's dead, you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't. It's too little too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Sam goes quiet for a while.

"I'm going to call Ellen." He calls Ellen as we continue down the road. We keep going and going as Sam and Ellen try to figure out what we are hunting. "Thanks a lot." Sam says finally hanging up. "Rakshasa."

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form. They feed on human flesh. They can make themselves invisible. And they cannot enter a home without first being invited."

"So they dress up like clowns, and the children invite 'em in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?" I ask.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else'd you find out?" Dean asks.

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects." Sam says.

"Nice." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah and they have to feed a few time every twenty or thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess."

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81." Dean says.

"Right. Probably more before that." Sam says.

"Hey Sam, Kate, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?" Me and Sam ask at the same time.

"Cooper." Dean confirms.

"You know, that picture of his father, that looked just like him." Sam says.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asks.

"Well, who knows how old he is?" I ask. "Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass." Sam says.

"I think I know where to get one of those." Dean says.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make dang sure it's him." I say.

"Oh, you two are such sticklers for details." Pause. "All right, I'll round up the blade, you two go check if Cooper's got bedbugs." Dean says. Me and Sam hitchhike our way to the carnival and break into Cooper's trailer. I pull out my knife and start to slice open the mattress, when there was a gun cock behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" We hear the voice of Cooper say. We look down and notice there's no bugs in the mattress. That's right! I forgot! Cooper isn't the creature.

"I'm sorry. We're-" I start to say.

"Get the hell out of my trailer before I shoot you." Me and Sam don't waste any time and run out. We go towards the knife thrower guy's tent to meet with Dean. We see him stumble out as we get there.

"Hey!" Me and Sam yell.

"Hey." Dean says.

"So, Cooper thinks we're peeping Toms, but it's not him." Sam says.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere." Dean says.

"Well, did you get the-" Sam starts.

"The brass blades? No. No, it's just been one of those days." Dean says.

"I got an idea. Come on." Sam says. We follow Sam into the funhouse. As we walk in, the door slams behind me and Sam with Dean on the other side, and of course, it's locked.

"Sam! Kate!" Dean yells from the other side.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam yells back. He turns to me. "Come on, we gotta find the organ. We keep following the way to the organ. He reaches for one, but it's too hot. "Gah!" He pulls out something from his pocket that looks like a cloth and starts pulling off a pipe. That was when Dean came around the corner to us.

"Hey." Dean says.

"Hey! Where is it?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Just then a knife flies at us and pins my sleeve to the wall. Another one comes and pins my wrist to the wall.

"Um, guys." I yell. Sam finally pulls the pipe out and moves forward slowly. Another knife is thrown at Sam, but he dodges.

"Guys where is he?" Sam asks.

"I don't know!" Dean says pulling out the knives that were pinning me. I look up and notice a lever. I pull it and more steam comes out of the organ. We can now see the creature.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" I yell. Sam turns around and stabs the creature without looking. The creatures falls, but the only thing that can be seen are the clothes it was wearing.

"I hate funhouses." Dean says. We go back to the motel and grab our stuff. We head back to where the van was and decide to drive it back. We walk in and sit at the bar. Ellen hands the boys a beer each and hands me a glass of water because I don't drink.

"You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad'd be proud." She says.

"Thanks." Sam says. Jo comes in and sits on the other side of Dean. He gives me and Sam a look.

"Hey, Sam do you want to play some pool?" I ask getting the hint.

"Yeah, let's go." He says following my lead. We head over to the pool table and start playing. Just then Ash bursts open the door holding the folder we gave him and his weird laptop.

"Where you guys been? Been waiting for ya." He says setting his stuff down.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam says heading over to Ash.

"Clowns? What the-"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean interrupts.

"Did you find the demon?" I ask.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find, but if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off like a fire alarm."

"Do you mind..." Dean says reaching for the laptop. Ash just gives him look that makes Dean stop.

"What's up, man?" Ash asks. I look to Sam who has a confused look on his face.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asks.

"M.I.T before I got bounced for...fighting."

"M.I.T.?" Sam asks surprised.

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean asks.

"Si, si, compadre." Dean takes another swig of his beer, and we start heading out the door.

"Hey, listen- if you guys need a place to stay, I've got a couple beds out back." Ellen says.

"Thanks but no. There's something I gotta finish." Dean says.

"Okay." We head back to Bobby's and get a good night's rest. The next day I helped Dean fix the Impala mainly. After dinner, I went to my room to do some reading. I was just getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door to see Dean.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course." The man looks like everything has just hit him. We climb into bed. It was awkward at first, but it was the first night that me and Dean cuddled in bed.


	6. Bloodlust Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

It was another week before Dean got the Impala back up and running. He didn't come back to my room after that night. It's been slightly awkward between us two since then. Nothing happened though. He's not the best with feelings. Sam seems to have noticed and even asked me about it, but I told him the truth: nothing happened. He seems to believe me. Once Dean got the Impala up and running, he soon found us a vampire case. Dean was in a good mood, which was weird considering how he was after our last hunt. Me and Sam were doing some reading as Dean had "Back in Black" blasting.

"Whoo! Listen to her purr! Have you ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean says as we drive down the road that leads to Bobby's place.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me and Kate know, Dean." Sam says.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby. They don't understand us." Dean says rubbing the dashboard. I roll my eyes.

"You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Got my car. Got a case. Things are looking up."

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and you're Mister Sunshine." Dean lets out a laugh.

"How far to Red Lodge?"

"About another three hundred miles."

"Good." Dean says going faster. We pull into our motel and check in. Me and Sam dress in more casual clothes because we are going to pose as reporters. We get back into the Impala and drive to the sheriff's office.

"Hi, my name is Claire Temple, and this is Matt Murdock. We are writing about the murders that have been going on in town." I say to the man at the front desk.

"Let me get the sheriff." He says going towards the back. He comes back with another man with a large mustache.

"Hi Sheriff Shane. My deputy tells me you are writing about the recent murders?" He asks.

"Yes, what can you tell us about the murders?" Sam asks. The man goes on to tell us about the victims and where they were found. Nothing really concrete though.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at the time." He finishes off.

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first uh...head last week, correct?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, and the other, a uh...Christina Flanigan." I start.

"That was two days ago. Is there-" The sheriff was cut off by a knock on the door to his office. Me and Sam turn to see a woman pointing at her watch. "Oh, sorry, time's up. We're done here." He says standing up.

"One last question." Sam says.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" The sheriff asks clearly surprised and confused.

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained...over a dozen cases." I say explaining myself.

"What about them?"

"So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam asks.

"Connection...with...?"

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff."

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff?" I ask.

"You...you're not kidding." The sheriff says laughing.

"No." Sam says seriously.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops. Leave it in the sun within forty eight hours the bloat'll slip it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluid fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does, but hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"Weekly World News." Sam says.

"Get out of my office." The sheriff says. Me and Sam go pick Dean, who was looking at the victims' bodies, at the hospital.

"So, what did you find?" Sam asks as Dean climbs in.

"Well, it's definitely vampires." He says.

"How do you know that?"

"The girl 'victim' had retractable fangs. This feels like a vampire case to me."

"Alright, now we gotta find the nest." I say. We go to the motel and research till it starts getting late. Dean slams the book he was reading and stands up. We decide to go to the nearest bar to find out anything we can from the locals there. We go up to the bar to talk with the bartender.

"How's it going?" Dean asks as we approach the man. I look to the left and see Gordon. Oh crap.

"Living the dream. What can I get for you?" The bartender asks.

"Two beers and a water, please."

"So, we're looking for some people." Sam says after a moment.

"Sure, hard to be lonely." The bartender says.

"Yeah, but um...that's not what I meant." Sam says pulling out a fifty dollar bill and putting it on the bar. The bartender looks at it for a moment, but then takes it. "Right. So these...these people, they would have moved here about six months ago. Probably pretty rowdy. Like to drink..."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day. Party all night." I say.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot...drinkers, noisy. I've had to 86 them once or twice."

"Thanks." Dean says as we get up and leave. I look to where Gordon was, but he was gone. I guess he's gonna catch us outside. We start heading to our motel, when I feel someone following us. The boys must have noticed too because Sam puts an arm around me and subtly pushes me in front of them. We turn down an alleyway and hide in the shadows. Gordon stops and looks around, but that's when we pounce. We pin him against the wall, while Dean holds a knife to his throat. "Smile." Dean growls.

"What?" Gordon asks.

"Show us those pearly whites."

"Oh for the love of...you want to stick that thing someplace else. I'm not a vampire." Pause. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" I ask.

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch." Dean cocks his head but doesn't move the knife. The man starts pulling away making me and Sam pin him harder just in case. "Who. Easy there." He pull his lip back to reveal he's not a vampire. "See? Fangless. Happy?" Dean lets up. "Now who the hell are you?" We explain who we are, and Gordon leads us to his car to show us his arsenal of weapons. "Sam and Dean Winchester and their friend Kate Foster. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once? Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but from what I hear you guys fill 'em. Great trackers. Good in a tight spot..."

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean says.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?"

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asks.

"Yep. Been here two weeks."

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Dean asks.

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?"

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a real pleasure meeting you guys, but I've been on this thing over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help." Dean says.

"Thanks, but uh...I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy."

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry, but hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over. You go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon says getting into his car. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." Gordon says before he drives off.


	7. Bloodlust Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

We didn't go after the Chupacabra. Dean was really wanting to kill something, so we followed Gordon. Good thing we did because when we got to him, he was struggling against a vampire. Me and Sam grab Gordon, while Dean kills the vampire with the electric saw Gordon almost died to. We all just stayed still for a moment before Gordon finally spoke.

"So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon says. We go back to the motel so Dean could get cleaned up because he was covered in blood, but then we followed Gordon to the same bar we were at. We order drinks and sit at a table. Me and Sam on one side and Gordon and Dean on the other side. The waitress comes back with our drinks, so Dean naturally reaches for his wallet. Gordon stops him though. "No, no, I got it."

"Come on." Dean says.

"I insist." Gordon turns to the waitress. "Thank you, sweetie." He says raising his glass. "Another one bites the dust."

"That's right." Dean says as they toast their drinks. I just take a sip of my water, and Sam doesn't look happy at all.

"Dean." Gordon says laughing. "You gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you."

"That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Yep. You two all right?" Dean asks turning to us.

"I'm fine." Me and Sam say at the same time. It's weird that we do that sometimes.

"Well, lighten up a little." Me and Sam just give him a look. "No offense meant. Just celebrating a little. Job well done."

"Right. Well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess." Sam says.

"Oh, come on, man, it's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job." Fun? Yeah, now I remember why I hated Gordon.

"See? That's what I've been trying to tell him. You could learn a thing or two from this guy." Dean says.

"Yeah I bet I could. Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel. Kate are you coming with me?" Thank you Sammy for the save. He knows I hate this scene.

"Yeah." I say standing up as well. "It was nice meeting you Gordon." I say holding my hand out for him to shake. He shakes it.

"Are you two sure?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Me and Sam say.

"Sammy? Remind me to beat the buzzkill out of you later, all right?" Dean says tossing Sam the keys. We left and got into the Impala.

"I don't know about you, but I don't trust Gordon." I say as I get in.

"Me either that's why I'm gonna call Ellen when we get to the motel." And that's exactly what he did. We sat down at the table in the room and called Ellen. She picked up fairly quickly.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse." Ellen says picking up.

"Hey, Ellen, it's Sam Winchester and Kate Foster." Sam says.

"Sam, Kate, it's good to hear from you. You guys are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question."

"Yeah, shoot."

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?"

"Yeah, I know Gordon." She sounded different when she said Gordon. She definitely doesn't like Gordon either.

"And?"

"Well, he's a real good hunter. Why are you asking, sweetie?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job, and we're kind working with him, I guess."

"Don't do that, Sam."

"I...I thought you said he was a good hunter."

"Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him. If he's working on a job, you guys just let him handle it, and you move on."

"Ellen..."

"No, Sam, Kate? You...just listen to what I'm telling you, okay?"

"Right, okay." Sam says hanging up.

"I knew something was up." Sam just nods. We sit for a little bit before I stand up. "I'm going to get me something to drink." He nods again, and I walk outside. As I'm walking back to the room, I feel someone jump on me from behind. I try to hit my attacker, but there's two attackers. The second attacker quickly knocks me out with something heavy. When I wake up, I'm tied to a chair, gagged, and something that feels like a sack over my head. Lovely. After a while the sack is pulled off my head, and I see the bartender. He comes up to me showing his fangs as I start to struggle. These are supposed to be good vamps right?

"Wait! Step back, Eli." A female voice says coming from behind the bartender. He turns around to look at the woman as she walks over to me and takes the gag out of my mouth. "My name's Lenore. I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk."

"Okay but Eli is freaking me out with the teeth."

"He won't hurt you either. You have my word." Lenore says. I nod my head.

"Okay this is new."

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans, and we don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time."

"Props to you."

"It keeps us alive."

"Animal blood?"

"Mainly cattle blood."

"So that explains the cattle deaths."

"It's not ideal, in fact it's disgusting, but...it allows us to get by."

"Why do you do this out of curiosity?"

"Survival. No deaths. No missing locals. No reason for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we aren't quite as high up the food chain as we imagined."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" Eli asks.

"Eli!"

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer. Tonight they murdered Conrad, and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough. What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why am I here? Why are you even talking to me?" I ask.

"Believe me, I'd rather no, but I know your kind. Once you have the scent you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us."

"So you're asking us not to follow you."

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone."

"I want to believe you. I really do, but I'm still stuck here."

"Fine, we'll let you go." She turns to Eli. "Take her back. Not a mark on her." Eli and two other vampires take me to a truck and cover my head with the sack again. We were soon off. The guys are probably freaking out at the moment. They take me back to the motel, and I try to remember everything about the ride. I walk into the motel room to see the boys looking worried, but Gordon looks very calm.

"Kate!" Sam yells.

"Where you been?" Dean asks in his mother hen voice.

"Can I talk to the two of you alone?" I ask.

"You mind chillin' out for a couple of minutes?" Dean asks Gordon. He shakes his head and goes back to looking at the map. We walk out into the parking lot away from the room.

"Guys, maybe we've got to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" Sam asks.

"In the nest." The guys instantly look freaked out.

"You found it?" Dean asks surprised. I'm not one to just leave to take out the monsters by myself.

"They found me. That's why I've been gone."

"How'd you get out? How many'd you kill?" Sam asks.

"None." The guys look at me confused.

"Well, Kate, they didn't just let you go." Sam says.

"That's exactly what they did."

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asks.

"I was blindfolded, so I don't know."

"Well, you've got to know something." Dean says.

"I think we went over a bridge, but listen guys. Maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"They're not like other vampires. They don't kill people."

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive or undead, or whatever the hell they are."

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood."

"And you believed them?" Sam asks.

"Look at me, guys. They let me go without a scratch."

"Wait, so you're saying...no...no way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find 'em, we waste 'em." Dean says.

"Why?" Sam asks. Oh thank goodness, Sam to the rescue.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, guys? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil, and if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!" I say.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, guys. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I think Kate might be right. Not this time." Sam says.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows." Dean says. I roll my eyes.

"Gordon?" Sam asks.

"Yes."

"You're taking his word for it?" I ask.

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam says.

"You called Ellen?" Dean asks surprised. Sam and I nod our heads. "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, guys, no thanks. I'll go with Gordon."

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam asks.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

"Shut up, Sam."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day."

"You know what? I'm not even going to talk about this."

"You know, you slap on this big fake smile, but I can see right through it because I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead, and he left a hole. It hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory."

"Okay." Dean says turning, but then he turns back around and punches Sam. Sam doesn't retaliate, and I don't step in.

"You hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. Kate, you don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself."

"Dean?" Sam and I ask following him into our room. Gordon is gone.

"Gordon?" Dean asks going inside.

"You think he went after them?" I ask.

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him." Sam says.

"Really, Kate? Because I say we lend a hand."

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Dean says after a moment. I didn't want to pull that card, but lives are at stake. Sam points to where he put the keys, but they're gone.

"He snaked the keys." Sam says. We go to the Impala, and Dean hot-wires it. I know this is hurting him.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." Dean says as he gets the car going. "So the bridge, is that, uh...is that all you got?" He asks looking at me.

"It was about five minutes from the farm they're staying at." Dean nods, and we're off. Sam hands me a map to figure out where we're going. "They took a left out of the farm then turned right onto a dirt road. We then we up a hill and took another right. That's when we hit the bridge." I say remembering the way.

"You're good. You can be a pain the ass, but you're good." I smile as I put the map down.


	8. Bloodlust Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Dean was breaking almost every driving law you could think of. It's sort of a miracle how we never get stopped or get in a wreck. Well, except that one time, but that was because of a demon. We get to the bridge following my directions to the farm. I sigh getting nervous.

"We're getting there sweetheart." Dean says not looking at me. I nod. His words don't comfort me though. These people's lives are on me to protect. They trusted me to make sure no one comes after them. It's a lot of pressure on one person. I feel a hand on my knee and look to see Sam. He simply nods at me and pats my leg. At least I don't have to do this alone. We finally get to the barn, and for the first time ever, I get to the barn faster than the boys. Good news: he hasn't killed the vampires. Bad news: I just ran in without a weapon. Stupid Kate. Good thing the boys are quick and come in quickly.

"Sam, Dean, Kate. Come on in." Gordon says when we notices us. Lenore is covered in cuts and just looks terrible in general, and Gordon is holding the bloody knife.

"Hey, Gordon. What's going on?" Dean asks nonchalantly. How can he be so calm?

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her friends are. Aren't you? Wanna help?"

"Look, man..." Dean starts.

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." I feel bile come up. That is so disgusting. We're supposed to be different than the monsters we hunt, right? Gordon runs his knife down one of her arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?"

"I'm completely chill." I really want to punch this guy.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask getting more and more angry. I feel Sam tap my wrist, our subtle way of telling me to hold on.

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam states as he walks just a little closer, but Dean stops him.

"Sounds like it's Sam and Kate here that need to chill." Gordon says.

"Just step away from her, all right."

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. The bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." I was ready to fight now since Gordon has just pulled out a machete. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." He turns to Lenore, but I move quickly and block him from her.

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." I say. He points the knife at me. Sam moves closer, but I put a hand up to stop him. Dean stays back. This is my fight. I'm protecting these innocent people.

"You're not doing a damn thing." Gordon says looking me in the eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean says.

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean. No shades of grey."

"Yeah, I hear ya, and I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one..." Gordon starts laughing keeping the knife pointed at my chest.

"Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them, so I hunted her down. And I killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asks surprised.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink, and neither would you." This guy is a serious psychopath.

"So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires. You knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care." I say angrily.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people, and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are, and I can prove it." He moves too quickly for me to move out of the way, and he grabs my arm and slices it. Once he's done that he puts the knife to my throat and drags me to Lenore. The boys get ready to fight, but the knife at my throat stops them. They have their guns pointed at Gordon ready for their chance though.

"Let her go. Now!" Dean yells.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. Just making a little point." He holds my cut arm over Lenore so that my blood drips on her. She hisses and the fangs come out, but she doesn't drink the blood.

"Hey!" Dean yells.

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same: evil, bloodthirsty." Lenore then gets a hold on herself and the fangs go away.

"No. No." She says clearly.

"You hear her, Gordon?" I ask.

"No! No!" She yells louder. I feel the tension on my throat lessen just a bit, and I take my chance. I push the knife away and elbow Gordon in the midsection area trying to go as low as possible. This jerk deserves it. He makes a strangled noise letting me know I hit my mark. I go back over to the boys holding my cut arm.

"We're done here." I say.

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean says.

"Yeah." Sam goes over to Lenore and takes her out of the barn. Gordon, still in pain, makes a move to follow, but Dean keeps his gun trained on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Gordon, I think you and I've got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way." Gordon says.

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you gotta go through me." Gordon nods and picks up his knife again. I take a step to be more behind Dean since I don't have a weapon on me. He looks at the knife for a moment then jams it into the table by him.

"Fine." Gordon finally says.

"Kate, go outside with Sam." Dean says looking at me. "He'll fix you up." I nod and walk out of the barn. If those two are going to fight, I'm in no condition to fight. I go outside to see Sam shutting the back door.

"Dean is still in there." I say going over to him. He goes around to the trunk and pulls out the first aid kit we have back there. We sit on the hood ready to fix up my arm, when there comes a crash from inside the barn.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see what's happening." Sam says going into the barn. I start bandaging my arm. It takes me a bit, but I finally get it bandaged up. Hopefully, it doesn't need to be stitched up. Once I was done, Sam and Dean walk out of the barn. Gordon doesn't walk out. I remember he doesn't die, so he's either tied up or knocked out. "I'm going to take you back to the motel." Sam says going over to where Lenore was and takes her out of the car. He carefully takes her over to some hay outside the barn.

"What about you?" I ask looking at Dean.

"I'm staying with Gordon until the vamps get out of here." I nod my head and get inside the Impala. Sam joins me soon after and takes me to the hotel. He takes off my bandage to take a look at the cut.

"Well, good news is that I don't think you need stitches." I let out a yawn. I haven't slept in a day or so. "You need sleep."

"I'm going with you back to the farm." I say standing up.

"Nope, get some sleep. You can't run on little sleep like me and Dean."

"I'll sleep in the Impala."

"Sleep here. We'll be back in the morning, or at least I will." I nod and lay down. I'm soon out like a light. The boys come get me in the morning like Sam said they would, and we head out. We sit in silence for a while till Dean breaks the silence.

"I wish we never took the job. It's jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Think about all the hunts we went on our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us..."

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could." Did he though?

"I know he did, but the man wasn't perfect." That's more like it. "And the way he raised us, to hate those thins, and man I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore."

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't. And that's what matters." I say.

"Yeah. Well, 'cause you two are pains in my ass." Me and Sam laugh at that.

"Guess we might have to stick around to be a pain in the ass, then." I say.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." We get back to Bobby's. Me and Dean stay up for a while, while Sam went to his room. When I started heading to my room, Dean followed. I guess this is going to be a regular thing now.


	9. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

It was a few days after the Gordon incident, that Sam decided we should go visit Mary's grave since we got the Impala back and their recently dead father. I was all for it. Sam needs this it seems, and it wouldn't hurt to go visit Mary. Dean on the other hand didn't see the point or didn't want to. He was taking John's death the hardest, so I can understand why he wouldn't I guess. Sam and I got packed and ready, when Dean informed us that he was going with us, and that's what has led us to being in the Impala.

"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid." Dean says.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Going to visit Mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave-there...there was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone."

"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man we've never even met. So you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger?"

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well then, enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body, or...or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

"Hmmm."

"And after Dad it just...just feels like the right thing to do." Sam says sadly.

"It's irrational, is what it is."

"Look, man. No on asked you to come."

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down." Dean says clearly changing the subject.

"That's a good idea, you should. Just drop me and Kate off. We'll hitch a ride, and we'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Right. Stuck...stuck with those people making awkward small talk until you show up? No thanks." We drive for a while till we made it to Kansas. I never liked going to cemeteries, which is funny considering what my job is, but Sam needed this. I'm going to support it. We head into the cemetery, and Sam leads us to Mary's grave. We find her grave, and Sam starts clearing the area since weeds had started growing around the headstone. Sam pulls out some dog tags that I assume was John's and sighs.

"I think, um...I think Dad would have wanted you to have these." Sam says putting the dog tags in the hole he had dug and covered it up. "I love you, Mom." I looked over and seen Dean was staring at a headstone. He seemed to be avoiding Mary's headstone as much as possible. We stick around for a while. At some point, Dean leaves and then comes back over to us.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Funeral was three days ago." Dean says looking at the card he got. Sam stands up, and we start heading out.

"And?" I ask.

"And? You saw her grave. Everything dead around it, in a perfect circle? You don't think that's a little weird?" Okay, yeah that is weird.

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little agro with the pesticide."

"No, I asked him. No pesticide. No chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Sam asks.

"I dunno. Unholy ground, maybe?"

"Uh." Sam says stopping.

"What? If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the...the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah, b-" I start picking up on Sam's apprehension.

"Could be the sign of a demonic presence, or the...the Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough." Sam nods turning away from Dean. "Well, don't get too excited. You might pull something."

"It's just...stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?" Sam asks.

"So?" Dean asks.

"So...are you sure this is about a hunt and not about something else?"

"What else would it be about?" Sam just shakes his head and moves towards the Impala. We all get inside.

"You know just forget about it."

"You believe what you want, guys, but I let you drag my ass out here. The least we could do is check this out." Dean says starting the car.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school." Dean says as we drive off. We get to the office of the Dad and knock on the door.

"Dr. Mason?" I ask staying inside the doorway.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I'm Kate. This is Sam and Dean. I was a friend of Angela's, and we...we wanted to offer our condolences."

"Please, come in." Dr. Mason says. We enter and sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. Dr. Mason gets up as we sit down and closes the door. He pulls out a photo album and starts showing me and Sam. Dean was looking at a bookshelf.

"She was beautiful." Sam says.

"Yes, she was." Dr. Mason says sadly.

"This is an unusual book." Dean says. We look over to see him holding a book with Greek letters on them.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course." Dean nods and puts it back.

"So a car accident, that's...that's horrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh..."

"It's gotta be hard. Losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're s-still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence." Me and Sam look at him concerned. "You ever feel anything like that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact."

"That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through." Sam says pointedly.

"You know. I still phone her, and the phone's ringing before I remember that, uh...family's everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life, and now I...I...I'm just lost without her."

"We're very sorry." Sam says.

"It's been good talking to you Dr. Mason, and again, we're sorry for what happened to Angie. It's a tragedy." I say standing up from my chair. Sam follows. We stand up and leave the office. We head back to our motel to figure out what we're going to do. We research and research, but we don't find anything.

"I'm telling you there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet." Dean says.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing." Sam says.

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground."

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father."

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Dean asks.

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So what, Sam? What, we just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?"

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about Mom's grave." Dean scoffs.

"That's got nothing to do with it."

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one, so you don't have to think about mom or dad." Dean turns away, and Sam sighs. "You wanna take another swing? Go ahead if it'll make you feel better." Dean shakes his head.

"I don't need this crap." Dean says grabbing his keys and jacket and starts to leave.

"Dean, where're you going?" Sam asks.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Alone." He says leaving.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask.

"Wanna watch Grey's Anatomy?" I had gotten Sam into it, and there was two seasons out now, so we settle in for a night of binge watching. After a while, I get comfortable and lay on Sam as we watch. We always end up like this. I usually fall asleep, and Sam takes me back to my room or puts me on my bed. I was just about to fall asleep, when Dean comes bursting in. I sit up quickly from where I was on Sam's lap. Sam shuts off the TV and turns to Dean. "Hey." Dean looks at us suspiciously.

"What?" I ask.

"If you guys need more time..." My eyes widen at what Dean was insinuating.

"No no no no. We were watching TV." I exclaim.

"Just don't do anything when I'm in the room."

"Where in the hell were you?" Sam asks breaking the awkward conversation.

"Working my imaginary case." Dean says taking a seat on the other bed.

"Yeah? And?" I ask.

"Well, you were right. I didn't find much." Me and Sam nod our heads. "Yeah, except Angela's boyfriend died last night. Slit his own throat, but you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see, what else. Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died, but you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings."

"Okay, we get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here." Sam says.

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job despite what you might think."

"We should check out the guy's apartment." Sam says standing up.

"I just came from there. Pile of dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell, dead goldfish too."

"So, unholy ground?"

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela." Dean says getting up and picking up a pink journal. Did he steal her diary? "I have been reading this, though."

"You stole the girl's diary?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, Sam, and if anything the girl's a little too nice." Dean says.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Keep digging talk to more of her friends."

"You get any names?"

"Are you kidding me? I have her besets friend in the whole wide world." He says holding up the diary.


	10. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Our first stop was the house of Neil. I was shadowing the two of them as grief counselors. Neil seems to take the bait and leads us into the living room.

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors." He says as we take a seat on the couch with Neil sitting across from us. I had my trusty notebook out making notes on the case. Hopefully, he'll think it's notes about me shadowing.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you talk, we listen. Or maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever jump starts the healing." Dean says.

"Well, I think I'm okay. Thanks."

"Well, you heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am, but if Matt killed himself it wasn't 'cause of grief."

"No? Then why?" Dean asks.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault, and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" I ask.

"Well, she really loved that guy, but the night of the accident she walked in on him with another girl." That's disgusting. He should feel bad.

"Hmm." Dean says.

"She was really torn up. That's why she crashed the car. Um, look, I gotta get ready for work, so...thanks for the concern, but...seriously, I'll be okay." We stand up from the couch, say our goodbyes, and leave.

"Well, that vengeful spirit theory's starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury..." Dean says as we walk out of Neil's house.

"So if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asks.

"Well, there's one way to be sure." Dean says as we get into the car.

"Yeah? What's that?" I ask.

"Burn the bones." Dean says.

"Burn the bones?" Sam says scoffing. "Are you high?" Pause. "Angela died last week!"

"So?" Dean asks.

"So, there's not gonna be bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin." Sam says.

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty? Huh?" That night we head to the graveyard with our shovels and find her grave quickly. Well, the boys dig as I stand by. After a while, they finally find the coffin. "Ladies first." Dean says turning to Sam. Sam shakes his head and gives Dean his flashlight.

"Hold that." Sam opens the coffin to find the coffin empty.

"They hurried the body four days ago." Dean says surprised.

"I don't get it." Sam says equally surprised. He uses his flashlight to look around in the coffin, when he stops. "Look."

"What is that?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure."

"I've seen these kind of symbols before." Dean says coming over to the edge and quickly gets out of the grave. Sam follows, and we cover the grave back up. The next day we head back to Dr. Mason's office to talk to him. We get to the office, and Dean pounds on the door.

"Dean. Take it easy, okay?" Sam asks. Dr. Mason opens the door.

"You're Angie's friends, right?" Dr. Mason asks.

"Dr. Mason..." Sam starts off gently.

"We need to talk." Dean says harshly.

"Well, then, come in." Dr. Mason says gesturing for us to come inside.

"Thanks." Sam says. We go inside and take our seats. Except Dean stays standing up.

"You teach Ancient Greek. Tell me..." Dean says showing Dr. Mason some symbols. "What are these?" He had copied the symbols they had seen in the coffin.

"I don't understand. You said this had something to do with Angela." Dr. Mason says.

"It does. Please, just humor me."

"They're part of an Ancient Greek divination ritual."

"Used for necromancy, right?"

"That's right."

"See, before we came over here, we stopped by the library and did a little homework ourselves. Apparently they used rituals like this one for communicating with the dead. Even bring corpses back to life. Full-on zombie action.

"Yes, I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?"

"I think you know."

"Dean." Sam says in a warning tone.

"Look, I get it. Okay? There are people that I would give anything to see again, but what gives you the right?"

"Dean!" Sam and I exclaim.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Mason asks.

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean exclaims.

"What?" Dr. Mason also exclaims.

"Stop it!" I yell.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious. They're violent. They's so nasty they rot the ground around them. I mean, come on, haven't you seen Pet Sematary?"

"You're insane." Dr. Mason says. He's about to kick us out. I can see it.

"Where is she?"

"Get out of my office." Dr. Mason says dialing someone on his phone. He's probably about to call security, so me and Sam got up out of our chairs. Dean beats us to the punch though and knocks the phone out of Mason's hand.

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?" Dean asks getting in Mason's face.

"Dean! Stop, that's enough! Dean, look!" Sam says grabbing Dean and points at the plants at the window. "Beautiful, living plants." Sam turns to Dr. Mason. "We're leaving." Sam says as we start leaving.

"I'm calling the police." Dr. Mason says. Dean storms out.

"Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again." Sam says before me and him leave. We meet Dean back out on the sidewalk.

"What the Hell is the matter with you, Dean?" Sam asks as we catch up with Dean.

"Back off." Dean says.

"That man is innocent. He didn't deserve that!" I exclaim.

"Okay, so she's not here. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!" Sam says.

"Sam, Kate, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't, at all. Dean, I don't scare easy, but man, you're scaring the crap out of me." I say.

"Don't be overdramatic, Kate."

"You're scaring me too, Dean. You're lucky this turned out to be a real case because if it wasn't you would have just found something else to kill." Sam says.

"Wha-"

"You're on edge. You're erratic except for when you're hunting because then you're downright scary. You're tailspinning, man, and you refuse to talk about it. You won't let us help you."

"I can take care of myself, thanks."

"No, you can't, and you know what? You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can." I say.

"Sam, Kate, if you bring up Dad's death one more time I swear..."

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please. We've already lost Dad. We've lost Mom. I've lost Jessica. And now I'm going to lose you too?" Sam asks begging.

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Dean says walking off, but he stops and turns back to us. "I hear you two. Okay? Yeah, I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry. But right now we've got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it." Sam lets out a laugh. "Right?"

"Our lives are weird, man." Sam says. I let out a chuckle to at the thought.

"You're telling me. Come on."


	11. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

We head back to the motel to figure out what our next move is. I grabbed my laptop and start searching, while Sam looks through John's journal, and Dean is just pacing.

"We can't just waste it with a head shot?" Dean asks.

"Dude. You've been watching too many Romero flicks." Sam says.

"Hey, those are good movies." I say.

"Exactly, thanks Kate." We air high five each other. "Still, you're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em." He moves to sit at the table by the window.

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them." Sam says getting up from his seat and joining Dean. "Some say setting them on fire. Uh...one said...where is it? Right here. Feeding their hearts to wild dogs. That's my personal favorite. I mean, who knows what's real and what's myth?"

"Is there anything they all have in common?"

"No, but a few said silver might work." I say.

"Silver's a start." Dean says.

"Yeah, but now how are we going to find Angela?" Sam asks.

"We've got to figure out the person who brought her back. Any ideas?"

"I think if it's not her dad it might be that guy Neil." Dean says.

"Neil?" Sam asks.

"Yep." Dean says as he comes over to the nightstand by me and picks up Angela's diary.

"How'd you come up with that?" I ask.

"'Well, you've got your journal. I've got mine." He opens the diary and starts reading. "Neil's a real shoulder to cry on. He understands what I'm going through with Matt.' There's more in here where that came from. It's got unrequited Duckie love written all over it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead." Sam says.

"Hmm. Did I mention he's Professor Mason's TA? Has access to all the same books." Dean says. "I say we go to his house tonight." Well, that decided it. That night we headed to Neil's house and broke in. "Hello? Neil? It's your grief counselors. We've come to hug. Dean says as we walk in. He then pulls out his gun.

"Silver bullets?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse." We continue walking in and stalk around the house. We stick together since Dean is the only one who has a gun with silver bullets. I look to my right and see dead plants by a window. We find the entrance to the basement, and of course, we're going to go down. Dean nods at it. "Unless it's where he keeps his porn." Sam opens the door to the basement, and Dean leads the way down. There's nothing in there. "Sure looks like a zombie men to me."

"Yeah, an empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?" Sam asks. Dean finds a grate that looks loose and pulls it aside. It looks like it leads out.

"Nah, I think she went out to rent beaches."

"Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We gotta find her, Dean." Sam says.

"Yeah. All right. She, uh, she clipped Matt because he was cheating right?" I ask.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean say.

"Well, it takes two to tango."

"I don't know, it just seemed that, uh...Angela's roommate was broken up over Matt's death. I mean, like, really broken up." That is beyond messed up. We hurried out of Neil's house and head to Angela's house to save the scummy roommate. We break in again to hear a fight going on in the kitchen. Dean leads the way and shoots Angela several times till she bolts out the window. Dean and Sam follow, and I go to check on the roommate.

"It's okay. She's gone." The boys come back a moment later.

"Damn, that dead chick can run." Dean says.

"What now?" Sam asks.

"I say we go to have a little chat with Neil." Dean says. We leave Lindsey behind and get back into the car. While we're driving, Sam is looking through John's journal, and I'm looking on the internet.

"So the silver bullets, they did something, right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, something, but not enough. What else do you two have?"

"Um, okay, besides silver, we have...nailing the undead back into their grave beds. It's mentioned a few times. It's probably where the whole vampire staking lore came from." I say.

"Their gravebeds? You serious?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"How the hell are we going to get Angela back to the cemetery?" Dean asks. We go to the college and find Neil's office. He turns around when we walk in.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asks.

"You know, I've heard of people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you...you take the cake." Dean says.

"Okay. Who are you guys?"

"You might want to ask Angela that question."

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual? Everything." Sam says. Neil scoffs.

"You're crazy."

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date, and we're crazy? When someone's gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff." I say.

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey." Sam says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neil says. Dean walks over to him and hauls him up by the collar.

"Hey! No more crap, Neil. His blood is on your hands. Now, we can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!" Dean yells getting in his face.

"My house. She's at my house." Neil says a little scared, but that's when I notice the dead plants.

"You sure about that?" Neil nods looking around nervously. "Listen. It doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her. We've got to perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did. We're going to need some black root, some scar weed, some candles. It's very complicated, but it'll get the job down. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." Dean says raising his voice. He's baiting Angela. "I'm serious, Neil. Leave with us. Right now." Dean says angrily.

"No. No." Dean gets in his face.

"Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can, but most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." Dean turns to us. "Let's go." We leave and get into the Impala to head to the cemetery. When we get there, we start preparing a fake ritual. We start by lighting candles.

"You really think this is going to work?" Sam asks.

"No, not really, but it was the only thing I could come up with." Dean says. There was a noise made when he said that. Sam stands up and pulls out his gun. He moved over to where the noise came from as me and Dean stayed by the grave.

"Wait! It's not what you think. I didn't ask to be brought back, but it's still me. I'm still a person. Please." I hear Angela say. Me and Dean stand up ready to fight. Sam fires his gun besides what Angela says. Angela screams, and Sam runs back to the grave. Angela tackles him and starts twisting his head back. Dean fires his gun at her getting her off of Sam. Dean shoots her several times till she falls into her grave and lands in the coffin. Finally, I'm ready with a large stake and buries the stake in her chest to pin her. "Wait, don't!" Angela screams, but I just push the stake in more. She gasps and goes limp. I straighten up.

"What dead should stay dead." I say. The boys help me out of the grave and fill the grave.

"Rest in peace." Sam says.

"Yeah, for good this time, okay?" Dean says as we turn away and head to the car.

"You know, that whole fake ritual thing, luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp." Sam says.

"Thanks." Dean says.

"But did we have to use me as bait?"

"I figured you were more her type. You know, she had pretty crappy taste in guys."

"I think she broke my hand." Sam says looking at said hand. Dean and I laugh.

"You're just too fragile. We'll get it looked at later." Dean says. He stops for a moment. I turn to see he's looking at Mary's grave.

"You want to stay for a while?" Sam asks.

"No." Dean says leaving. I put a hand on the grave.

"I'll hopefully get to meet you later." I say before following the guys. We put our stuff in the trunk and get in. After a while, Dean stops and get out. Me and Sam follow. We all take a seat on the hood of the Impala.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asks. Dean doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"You...for what?" I ask.

"The way I've been acting, and for Dad. I mean...he was your dad too. And it's my fault that he's gone."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"I know you've been thinking it so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I made a full recovery. It was a miracle, and five minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

"Dean." Sam and I say.

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. I don't know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly, but Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know."

"We don't know that. Not for sure." Sam says.

"Sam..." Tears start falling down his face. "You and Dad...you're the most important people in my life, and now, I never should've come back, Sam. It wasn't natural, and now look what's come of it. I was dead, and I should've stayed dead. You wanted to know how I was feeling. Well, that's it." It slightly hurt to know I wasn't important, but Sam and John are family. "So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that all right?" Dean looks at Sam, but he just looks away. Dean looks away as well. Dean gets up off the hood and gets in the car. Me and Sam follow. Dean's definitely coming to my room tonight. We got back to Bobby's and head to sleep as soon as we get there. Dean comes into my room like I thought and started cuddling with me. "You're important to me to." He says after a while.

"I know."

"I didn't mention you earlier, but you're my rock." I kiss the top of his head.

"You're mine too, Dean."


	12. Simon Said Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

During the next week we finished another ghost hunt, and everything seemed to be going fine. Well, it was till we finished the hunt. We were packing everything up, and Sam was in the bathroom. He was taking a really long time, and I could tell Dean was ready to leave. After a while, I thought I heard Sam say no. I look at Dean, who seems to have heard it too. He goes over and bursts open the bathroom door. Sheesh do they not have personal space?

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the..." I looked over to see what was going on and saw Sam leaning against the bathroom sink. He didn't look good at all. "road. What?" We get Sam in the car and started driving off. He proceeds to tell us what's going on. He then tells us we have to go to the Roadhouse. After a while of driving, Dean finally asks the question we've been thinking. "I don't know, man, why don't we just chill out. Think about this."

"What's there to think about?" Sam asks turning off the radio.

"I just don't know if going to the Roadhouse is the smartest idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where." Sam says.

"Yeah, man, but..." Dean starts.

"Plus it could have some connection with the demon. My vision always do."

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if...if...if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a...a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?" Dean says.

"So I'm a freak now?" Sam asks. Dean slaps Sam's thigh.

"You've always been a freak." That's the last thing said till we get to the Roadhouse. We arrive at the Roadhouse later that night. We walk in, and Dean locks in on Jo. He goes over to her, while me and Sam follow slowly. I guess that confirms what's going on with me and Dean as just friends who cuddle. Is that a thing?

"Just can't stay away, huh?" Jo asks jokingly.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doin', Jo?" Dean asks being his flirty self. I roll my eyes.

"Where's Ash?" Sam asks.

"In his back room." Sam runs past her to go to the back.

"Great." He says leaving. I follow quickly after him. I don't want to deal with Dean flirting. We get to a door that has a sign that says Dr. Badass is: In. Well that's good news. Sam bangs on the door. "Ash? Hey, Ash?" Dean joins us and also bangs on the door.

"Hey, Dr. Badass." He says. The door unlocks, and Ash opens the door...naked.

"Okay, I'm going up to the bar." I say leaving. "Hey, Ellen can I get some water?" She nods and gets me a glass. Maybe I need something to drink. I'm never going to be able to get that out of my mind. The boys join me soon after, and Ash follows thankfully clothed. He opens up his laptop, while Sam tells him what he saw in his vision.

"Well, I got a match. It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma." Ash says.

"Okay, do me a favor. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that." Sam says.

"You think the demon's there?"

"Yeah, maybe." I say.

"Why would you think that?"

"Just check it, all right?" Dean says getting defensive. Ash gives him a look but checks anyway.

"No sir, nothing. No demon."

"All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983. Fire's origin would be a baby's nursery. Night of the kid's six month birthday." Ash looks at Sam startled by the very specific question. Dean looks around for anyone who might be listening. I notice Jo is watching us.

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Sam grabs the beer bottle he had and sets it next to the laptop.

"Cause there's a PBR in it for ya."

"Give me fifteen minutes." Ash says. I go back over to the bar and strike up a conversation with Ellen about our latest hunting trips. After a while, I hear the jukebox play Can't fight this feeling. Jo goes flirtatiously up to Dean. Why am I bothered by this? I just keep talking to Ellen to keep my mind off what's going on over there. I could tell Ellen was keeping an eye on them though. Thankfully, Sam comes to the rescue.

"We have a match. We've gotta go." I get up from my seat and hurry out the bar and into the Impala. While we're driving, I could tell Dean has that song stuck in his head.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might..." He sings. I always loved Dean's/Jensen's singing voice.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asks. Oh, I forgot this isn't Dean's genre.

"I heard the song somewhere. I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man. Whaddya got?" Sam had a stack of papers on his lap.

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in eighty three, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me." Sam says. Oh we're doing the twin case.

"You think the demon killed his mom?" Dean asks.

"Sure looks like it." Sam says.

"How did you even know to look for this guy?"

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?" I shudder at the thought of Max Miller.

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean says.

"The point is he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him. Now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?"

"Don't know. No current address. No current employment. He still owes money on all his bills: phone, credit, utilities..." I say looking at what I had.

"Collection agency flags?"

"None in the system." Sam says.

"They just let him take a walk?" Dean asks.

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there." I say. We head to the last restaurant he worked at and talked to his co-workers. They lead us to a table to talk.

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys. I'm sorry, but they never do." The girl, Tracy, tells us.

"They?" Sam asks.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Any says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually we're, we're lawyers. Representing his Great Aunt Leta. She passed, God rest her soul, and left Andy a sizable estate." I say.

"Yeah, so are you a friend of his?" Sam asks.

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore." Tracy says.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man." Another guy says coming over to us.

"Is that right?" I ask.

"Yeah, Andy can get you into anything. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro."

"How about bussing a table or two, Weber?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah. You bet, boss." Weber says.

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen?" Dean asks.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss." After that, we left and went to Orchard Street. We quickly found the van because yeah that's hard to miss.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is sweet." Dean says when we approach it. Me and Sam don't say anything, so Dean just looks at us. "What's wrong?" Dean asks going into big brother mode.

"Nothing." Sam says.

"Sam, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher, he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids. Now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, all right? He could be innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?" I ask.

"My point is: I'm one of them."

"No, you're not." Dean and I say.

"Dean, Kate, the demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be-"

"What, killers?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"So the demon wants you out there killing with your minds, is that it? Come on, give us a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones." Does Dean realize he's talking to a hunter?

"No? Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference." I say. That's when we notice Andy coming out from the building.

"Got him." Sam says. "That's him. That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter."

"All right, you keep on him. We'll stick with Andy. Go." I say. Sam nods and gets out of the car to follow the man. We follow Andy in his van till he stops. Andy gets out of the van and walks up to us.

"Hey." Andy says approaching us.

"Hey hey." Dean says.

"This is a cheery ride."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean says.

"Man, the '67? Impala's best year if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

"Yeah. You know, I just rebuilt her, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey. Can I have it?"

"Sure, man." Dean says handing him the keys. Andy walked up to me.

"Would you like to join me?" I felt something was wrong, but I couldn't fight it.

"Sure." I say in a cheery voice and get into the front seat. What the heck am I doing? Andy got inside, and we were off. Where is he taking me?


	13. Simon Said Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Thankfully, Andy didn't do anything to me. He took me to a nice lunch telling people I was his girlfriend. Hey, I got free food out of it. As we were leaving, Andy got a phone call. He looked visibly upset and hurried into the car, commanding me to also get in the Impala. We drove to the diner we had gone to earlier, and he told me to stay in the car. It wasn't long after, when I heard two familiar voices. That somehow snapped me out of my stupor, and I jumped out of the car. Dean was excited about his car, but Sam was thankfully relieved I was okay. He came over and hugged me.

"He didn't do anything." I say reassuring him.

"Thank goodness." He says. We parted, and Dean comes over and pats my shoulder.

"Good to have you back in one piece." He says.

"Good to be back. Although, he bought me lunch." I say.

"Well, he left the keys in the car, so let's get going." Dean says holding up his keys. We all piled in and headed back to the motel.

"So, guys, I don't think this is our guy." I say as we're heading back.

"How can he not be?" Sam asks.

"I was with him the entire time, and he didn't make a phone call to anyone."

"You were under his control. Maybe you were so out of it that you didn't notice?"

"I think Kate is right. Something's not right here." Dean says.

"Really? You too?"

"I just don't think he's our guy."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and you have doubts about this?"

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all. You know. And O.J. was guilty."

"Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?"

"Not a problem." We changed courses and went to find Andy's van to see if we could find anything. It wasn't hard to find the van since it was in the same place when we left it. Well, he didn't move it when he was with me, so that doesn't really surprise me. "Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look." Dean says pulling out a crowbar and going over to break open the back door. It opens to a very 70s looking area. "Oh. Oh come on. This is...this is magnificent. That's what this is. Not exactly a serial killer lair, though. There's no...clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger." Me and Sam start looking over the books. These are large books he has here. I wouldn't have painted him as one to read this kind of stuff.

"Hegel, Kant, Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean." Sam says.

"Yeah, and uh, and Moby Dick's boring." I gave him a look and climbed out the van. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food and do a stakeout." So, that's exactly what we did. I didn't get anything, so I just sat in the back and looked at papers. When Sam was done, he started helping me thankfully. "Ugh. You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a minimart." Just you wait, we'll get the bunker soon enough.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy." Dean says.

"Guys, enough."

"What?"

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all." I say.

"Well, how the hell would you know? I mean, why are you bending over backwards defending him? He kidnapped you!" Sam asks.

"And he didn't do anything to me but feed me. You're not right about this."

"About Andy?" Just as Sam said that, Andy appears at Sam's window.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" Andy asks.

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of your has passed aw-" Sam starts.

"Tell the truth!" Andy yells.

"That what I'm-"

"We hunt demons." Dean blurts out.

"What?" Andy asks.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims.

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam and Dean are brothers, and I just travel with them." I say not being able to control myself.

"Guys, shut up!"

"We're trying. He's psychic kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he think you're a murderer. And he's afraid that he's going to become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible. And we hope to hell that he's wrong, but we're starting to get a little scared that he might be right." Dean says.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Andy's voice turns evil when he says that last part.

"Okay." Dean says about to turn his keys.

"All right." Andy walks away, but Sam gets out of the Impala. Dean doesn't move. I rub my head because Andy's powers gave me a headache. When it subsided, me and Dean got out of the car. We moved to go closer, but Sam puts a hand out to tell us not to come closer. "Look, tha-" Andy says letting out a laugh. "That's crazy."

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it." Sam says.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

"You know what? Just...just...just get out of here. All right?" Andy's voice changed again at the end.

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?" Andy asks surprised.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't!" Sam starts cringing. Me and Dean go forward to help Sam. He must be having a vision. Sam starts to fall, but luckily, we catch him before he does.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asks.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him." Andy says.

"A woman. A woman burning alive." Sam says in a sort of daze.

"What else'd you get?" Dean asks.

"A gas station. A woman is gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean, going to? What is he? What is-" Andy starts asking.

"Shut up!" Dean yells at Andy.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam says.

"When?" I ask.

"I don't know." We help Sam get up from the ground. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of bitch, he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody." Andy says.

"Yeah, not yet." Just as Sam says that, a firetruck drives by. Sam turns to me and Dean. "Go." We nod and run to the Impala and get inside. We drive off to go see what's going on. We found out that a woman did kill herself just like Sam had said just minutes before we got there. I pull out my phone and call Sam.

"Hey, it's me. She's dead. Burned up, just like you said." I say putting the phone on speaker phone so Dean could hear as well.

"When?" Sam asks.

"Like minutes before we got here! I mean the smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions, man? This wasn't even a head start?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, all right? I can't control them. I don't know what the hell is going on."

"Listen, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it...it can't be him. It's gotta be somebody else doing this."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What else is new? Well, we'll dig around here, see what else we can find." Dean says. We hung up and started snooping, but we didn't find much. All we got was the woman's name. We headed back to the vacant lot once we were done. "Victim's name was Holly Beckett, forty-one, single." Dean says as we get out of the car.

"Who is she?" Sam asks Andy.

"Never heard of her." Andy says.

"Called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asks carefully.

"Well, yeah." Andy says. Good, he at least knew.

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" I ask.

"Never really came up. I mean, I...I never knew my birth parents, and...and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you...do you think this Holly woman could be my m-"

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office." Dean says cutting Andy off.

"Well, screw that." Andy says. We get into the Impala and drive to the records office. Andy sweet-talks the guard as me and Sam look for his file.

"Probably shouldn't have left you kids in here." The guard says.

"No, it'll all be fine. All right? Just go get a cup of coffee." The guard nods and leave. "These aren't the 'droids you're looking for." Andy says dramatically.

"Awesome." Dean says. I roll my eyes.

"I got it." Sam says pulling out Andy's file.

"Yeah?" I ask looking over.

"Yeah. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother."

"Huh. Does anyone have a Vicodin?" Andy asks taking a seat.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a sold connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I...I didn't kill them."

"We believe you." I say going over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean say.

"But uh, who did?" Dean asks.

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins. Dean goes over to one of the computers and starts looking up Andy's twin brother and prints off a picture of him.

"I have an evil twin." Andy says after a while.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption, and you went to the Gallagher family, obviously. Your brother went to the Weems family from upstate." Sam says.

"Andy, how you doin'? Still with us?" Dean asks.

"Um. What was my brother's name?" Andy asks.

"Here. Um, Ansen Weems, and he's got a local address." Sam says.

"He...he lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him. Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now." Dean says grabbing the paper from the printer. He looks at it and then looks up in shock. "Hate to kick you while you're freaked." Andy huffs. "Take a look at that." Dean hands Andy the paper. Andy looks at it and then looks up in shock as well. I forgot he knew his twin brother. It was his coworker.


	14. Simon Said Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Well as I remember, Andy's brother is one of the guys he used to work with. Now we've gotta go after him before he kills anyone off. We get into the Impala and start driving as fast as we can. Andy joins me in the backseat, while the boys take their normal seats.

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy." Sam says.

"Well, I mean, not much. I...Weber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?" Andy says. Sam cringes and rubs his eyes. I rub his shoulders a little to comfort him.

"Must have known you guys were twins. Why did he change his name? Why not just tell you the truth?" Dean asks.

"No idea."

"Aah!" Sam says grabbing his head.

"Sam?" Me and Dean ask. Sam screams and tries to get out of the car.

"Sam? Sam! Sam!" Dean yells stopping the car on the side of the road. Sam opens the door and just leans out. Me and Dean hurry out. I kneel in front of Sam trying to get to him. Dean gets over and grabs his shoulders to get his attention as well. "Hey. Hey!"

"Bridge." Sam says.

"There's only one, and it's on the edge of town." Andy says quickly. Me and Dean get back into the car, and we drive off. Dean drives near the bridge and stops. We get out of the car and look around in the trunk for things.

"Dean, Kate, you two should stay back." Sam says.

"No argument here. Had my head screwed with enough for one day." Dean says.

"Yeah, same." I say. Sam grabs two handguns and goes towards Andy who's gotten out of the car.

"I'm coming with you." Andy says. Sam shakes his head.

"Andy, no." Sam says.

"If it's Tracy out there...then I'm coming."

"We're not just gonna sit around right?" I ask as soon as Sam and Andy are out of hearing range. I turn to see Dean pulling out two sniper rifles.

"Nope." He says throwing one to me. "Follow me." I nod and follow him into the woods. We find a good spot that we can see everyone on the bridge at. It's a good spot for shooting someone. We get down and start lining up our shots. All of a sudden I hear bye bye, and I have the want to shoot myself in the head. I turn the rifle up to my chin ready to pull the trigger. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Dean doing the same. I don't want this. Stop! Then I hear a gun shot. It wasn't me. I turn and see it wasn't Dean either. I gain control again and see Weber on the ground, and Andy had a gun pointing at him. Me and Dean go back to the Impala and put the guns away. We hurry to the bridge to check on everyone. We wait for a while, and an ambulance and police come to the bridge. They take Weber away, and thankfully, Andy talks to the police officers convincing them of what was going on. Sam hurt his shoulder, so the ambulance people fix him up.

"He shot himself, and you all saw it happen." Andy says to the police.

"Yeah. We did." The police say.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." Sam says. Andy finishes with the police and goes to check on Tracy in the ambulance. She doesn't say anything, so Andy comes over to us.

"She won't even look at me." Andy says sadly.

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No, it's...this is different. It's, uh, I never...I never used my mind thing on her before...before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but um, we have to get out of here. Here." Sam hands Andy a piece of paper. "I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, just call me up."

"Wha...what am I supposed to do now?"

"You be good, Andy, or we'll be back." Dean says.

"Looks like I was right." Sam says as we start walking away.

"About what?" I ask.

"Andy, he's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life. He saved our lives." Dean says gesturing to me and him.

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just...he was pushed into that." I say.

"Weber was pushed too in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us. Finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay? Quit worrying about it." I say trying to calm the situation even though I know what's going to happen.

"You know, I heard you before, guys, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control! I mean, it's like...like, that's like being roofied, man, that doesn't count." Dean says.

"What?"

"No. I'm...I'm calling do-over."

"What are you, seven?" At least the tension is gone. I almost want to laugh at this.

"Doesn't matter. Look, we've just gotta keep doing what we're doing: find that evil son of a bitch and kill it."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean's phone starts ringing. He stops and answers it.

"Hello?" Pause. "Ellen, what's going on?" Pause. "Yeah, we'll be right there." He hangs up. "We gotta go to the Roadhouse. It's Ellen and Jo." We hurry back to the Impala and head to the Roadhouse. We walk in and sit at the bar and watch Ellen and Jo. There is so much tension in here we could cut it with a knife.

"Jo?" Ellen asks after a while.

"Hmmm?" Jo asks.

"Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom..." Jo whines.

"Now, please." Jo leaves leaving us with Ellen. She leans across the bar and looks us in the eyes. "So, you, uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No, not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing."

"She's not your family." Ellen points out.

"She might as well be." Dean says.

"Well, it's not anymore, anyways." She drops a stack of papers on the bar. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam says.

"Sam..." Dean says.

"Why?" Ellen asks.

"None of your business."

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming, and it's coming fast. And their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"There are people out there, like Andy Gallagher, like me, and um...we all have some kind of ability." Sam says.

"Ability."

"Yeah, psychic ability. Me, I have, um...I have visions. Premonitions. I don't know, it's...it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't really know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics, they dangerous?"

"No, not all of them." Dean says.

"But some are. Some are very dangerous." Sam says.

"Okay, how many of them are we looking at?" Ellen asks.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday." Dean says.

"That's not true." Sam says.

"What?" I ask.

"Weber? Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is...I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern. So, if there's any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down." Ellen says.

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" Dean asks.

"Jo honey?" Ellen asks. I turn to see Jo standing behind us.

"Yeah?" Jo asks.

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead." I don't even drink, but I feel like I do.


	15. No Exit Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this episode: Non-consensual touching.

We stayed in the area for a while after the case with Andy, and we were definitely getting antsy. We need a case soon. We head into the Roadhouse as Dean is telling us about a case he's maybe found.

"Los Angeles, California." He says as we get out of the Impala.

"What's in L.A.?" I ask.

"Young girl's been kidnapped by an evil cult."

"Yeah? Girl got a name?"

"Katie Holmes." Sam and I let out a laugh.

"That's funny, and for you, so bitchy." Sam says. We walk into the Roadhouse to hear the sound of breaking glass and Ellen and Jo yelling. Dean turns to us.

"Of course, on the other hand...catfight." I roll my eyes and walk further in cautiously not knowing what we were about to get into.

"I am your mother. I don't have to be reasonable!" We hear Ellen yell.

"You can't keep me here!" Jo yells back.

"Oh, don't you bet on that, sweetie."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to chain me up in the basement?"

"You know what? You've had worse ideas than that recently. Hey, you don't wanna stay then don't stay. Go back to school."

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection.

"Yeah and getting yourself killed on some dusty back road, that's where you belong?" Ellen finally turns and notices us. "Guys, bad time."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam says.

"Yeah, we rarely drink before ten anyway." Dean says.

"Wait, I wanna know what they think about this." Jo says. Just then a family walks in to the bar. Yeah, this isn't good for families at the moment.

"I don't care what they think!" Ellen yells not noticing the family. I almost wanna quietly escort them out, but I'm afraid of Ellen and Jo.

"Are you guys open?" The man asks.

"No!" Jo yells.

"Yes!" Ellen yells.

"We'll just...check out the Arby's down the road." The family leaves and the phone rings. Ellen goes over and answers it.

"Harvelle's. Yeah, Preacher." Ellen says as Jo approaches us.

"Three weeks ago a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Jo says shoving Dean a folder. "Take it. It won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." Dean says taking the folder reluctantly.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished. All from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer or-"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asks.

"I did it myself."

"Hmm." Dean says sounding impressed.

"I gotta admit. We hit the road for a lot less." Sam says.

"Good, you like the case so much, you take it." Ellen says getting off the phone.

"Mom!" Jo exclaims.

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough, and I won't lose you too. I just won't." We said our goodbyes and headed off. The boys start discussing how we'll approach this. Do I need to dye my hair blonde? It sounds like they're considering it. We even stop at a Wal-Mart and buy some dye that'll wash out after a few weeks. Guess, I'm going blonde for a while. We go into our hotel, and Sam actually helps me dye my hair. It turns out pretty good. It's more of a dirty blonde, so hopefully this still works. From there we worked out our plan. Me and Dean were going to pose as a newlywed couple looking for an apartment. We go inside and start talking to the landlord. He shows us the apartment and let's us walk around for a while by ourselves.

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam says as we start looking around.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things? I don't think so." I gave him a look. "You're with us sweetheart. You're at least not working alone." I hummed and pulled out my emf reader. "You getting anything?"

"No, not yet?" I say running it over the light switch. The reader goes off a little bit, but then I notice a weird substance. "What's that?" I ask looking at it.

"What?" Dean asks as he and Sam come over.

"Holy crap." Sam says touching the goo. Me and Sam also touch it. It sorta feels like slime.

"That's ectoplasm. Well, Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man." Dean says.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff you have to one majorly pissed off spirit." Sam says.

"All right, let's find this badass, so we don't have to worry about Kate being bait."

"That would be nice, but I didn't dye my hair for nothing."

"It'll go back to brown in a few weeks." I roll my eyes and leave the apartment. We're walking out when we see Jo approach us with the landlord.

"Hey guys! I wasn't aware that you three had already gone up to look at the apartment." I forgot Jo comes in this episode.

"Yeah, we got here earlier than we thought we would. It's so good to see you sis." I say going with the act. I give her a hug.

"Well, what do you think?" The landlord asks.

"We'll take it." I say handing the man a lot of cash. We go back into the apartment, and Dean turns to Jo angrily.

"Do you guys mind me staying here?" Jo asks sitting down on the couch. "You two don't mind sharing right?" Me and Dean share a look but don't say anything.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asks.

"Told her I was going to Vegas." Jo says.

"You think she's gonna buy that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. Shouldn't be here either. Kate dyed her hair. We've got this covered."

"Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it."

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyway?" Sam asks.

"Working at the Roadhouse."

"Hunters don't tip that well." Dean says.

"Well, they aren't that good at poker, either." Dean's phone starts ringing as she says that.

"Yeah." Dean says picking up. "Oh, hi Ellen." Pause. He covers the speaker and looks at Jo. "I'm telling her." They have a small argument, but something makes Dean go back to his phone. "I haven't seen her." Pause. "Yeah, I'm sure." Pause. "Absolutely." Dean hangs up. "Fine, you can help. Sam is staying in a motel nearby if you rather sleep in a bed. We stay in the apartment and start researching the place.

"This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse and converted into apartments a few months ago." Jo says.

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" Dean asks.

"Nothing. Empty field."

"So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now, he's back and raising hell."

"I already checked. In the past eight two years, zero violent deaths. Unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor." I look at Dean who is pacing.

"Can you sit down." I say. He nods and sits next to me.

"So, have you checked police reports, county death records..."

"Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I'm doing." Jo says.

"I think the jury's still out on that one. Could you put the knife down?" Dean asks. Jo does put the knife down.

"Okay! So, uh, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it." Sam says.

"Well, we've got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get to, right?" Jo asks.

"Right. So, Kate and I will take the top two floors. Sam and Jo will take the rest." Dean says.

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo says.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable."


	16. No Exit Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Warning: Non-consensual touching.

You would think that after some time, one would be used to being in danger. I knew who we were dealing with, and I was actually kind of excited in a weird way. I know how this ends, so there's that. I just hope this fake blondeish hair is going to work with Mr. H.H. Holmes. Me and Dean were searching the hallways with our EMF readers.

"So, do you think this fake blonde hair is going to work?" I ask.

"Honestly, no." I gave him a weird look.

"This is why I dyed my hair. I don't want to have dyed my hair for nothing."

"Your hair looks nice."

"I just like my brown hair, and if I dyed it for nothing, I'm not going to be happy."

"I just rather you not be taken by the ghost. You and Jo both are the spirit's type."

"I was planned for though. I came into this hunt prepared to be bait."

"That's the thing, though. You don't have to be bait."

"I want to save these girls if they're alive. Someone's gotta get down there, and we both don't want that to be Jo. This is her first real hunt, and if she wants to prove to her mom she can do this, she needs to come out of this okay." He nods, and we continue in silence. We found a grate and suddenly I feel something at my feet. I turn around to find nothing.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I felt something at my feet." He pauses and starts sniffing.

"You smell that?" I sniff as well.

"Gas leak?" I ask.

"No, something else. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it." I crouch down by the grate and put my EMF next to it. It purrs. "Mazel Tov."

"It's inside the vent." Dean crouches next to me and shines his flashlight in it. He hands it to me and pulls out a screwdriver. He unscrews it and pulls it off the wall.

"There's something in there. Here." He hands me the screwdriver and puts an arm in. He pulls out a clump of blonde hair. "Somebody's keeping souvenirs." Me and Dean head back to the apartment. Sam and Jo come back to say good night, and they leave as well. I couldn't fall asleep unlike Dean who fell asleep almost immediately, so I stood up and went into the living room to read. At about midnight, I feel the air around me grow cold. I put the book down and start heading towards my shotgun on the kitchen counter. I didn't make it there because the front door busted open, and I felt something grab me. I screamed as I was pulled from the apartment. I saw Dean come out of the bedroom, but he was too late. I was dragged to H.H. Holmes' hideout and locked in a small cell that forced me to lay down. I tried to keep my breathing even, but it was not easy. This was terrifying. I hear Holmes drag another victim in. I see through the small crack that it's Jo. How long have I been gone? I guess I'll have to wait till she wakes up.

"Kate?" I hear Jo ask.

"Jo, I'm here. I'm alive." I hear her sigh in relief.

"Sam and Dean are going nuts. Dean especially."

"Dean is a natural worrier. We'll be fine trust me." Just as I say that, there's footsteps coming towards us. Everything is quiet till I hear Jo scream. Holmes had stuck his hand in Jo's cell. He laughs and leaves. After that, I hear what sounds like Jo trying to break out of her cell. "I tried that earlier. It's not going to work." Just then Holmes came back and this time he was at my cell.

"You're so pretty. So beautiful." His bearded mouth says through the opening in my cell. I was shaking. I'm not a fan of small spaces and serial killer ghosts.

"Go to Hell!" Jo yells. That didn't stop Holmes though. I pull out my knife that Dean gave me if this was to happen. Holmes sticks his hand in my cell and starts fondling my hair. It was disgusting. I reached over and stabbed his hand, and he disappeared screaming.

"Pure iron, perv." I say settling back in my cell as much as I could.

"Good job, Kate."

"Thanks Jo." We were celebrating too soon because Holmes came back and grabbed my arm. He started pulling me back closer to the opening so he could fondle me more. He had a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

"Shhh." He whispers in my ear. I shiver and struggle, but Holmes is very strong.

"Hey!" I hear Dean yell and a gunshot goes off. "Kate? Jo?"

"I'm here!" Jo yells. "Kate is in the cell over there where the ghost was." I couldn't really say anything. I was just molested by a ghost. Dean goes over to Jo as Sam comes over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I shook my head. I think because Holmes had pulled my back I scratched my arm because it's now bleeding. "We'll get you out of there soon enough." I nod my head.

"Sam!" Dean yells handing him the crowbar. "Hang on." Dean gets Jo's cell open as Sam starts working on my cell. They were talking, but I wasn't listening. Sam finally gets the cell open and helps me out. I'm shaking a little, so Sam puts an arm around me. I move the arm. I don't want to be touched right now. Sam looks at me worried but doesn't say anything. "We're going to need the two of you to be bait." I shivered a little but put on the bravest face I could at the moment. We got everything ready, and me and Jo sit in the middle of the chamber waiting for Holmes. We were both shaking I could tell, but we were both trying to be brave. It suddenly got very cold. "Now!" Dean yells, and me and Jo dive forward away from Holmes as salt falls down trapping Holmes. Dean grabs Jo as Sam grabs me. I let Sam hold me this time though as Holmes runs around the circle screaming.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yells as we leave. Sam let's go of me, but I grab his hand as we walk. I feel him rub circles on my hand as we walk out of the chamber. Me and Jo switch sleeping spaces as I go back to the motel with Sam. I didn't want to sleep in that apartment again. I didn't get any sleep that night. We go back to where the chamber was the next day. I tried to look somewhat presentable, but I haven't slept since before I was taken. It was starting to show. Dean had disappeared as me, Jo, and Sam wait by the entrance to the sewers.

"So? This job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asks Jo.

"Well, except for all the pee your pants terror, yeah. Sure. Holmes' ghost is going to stop terrorizing women because of us. It's work it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?"

"Both very fine points, which is why we're waiting here."

"For what?" Jo asks. Then Dean pulls up with a cement truck. He stops it over the entrance to the sewer.

"For that." Sam waves for Dean to stop. "Whoa!" Dean gets out to help Sam set up the mixer over the entrance.

"You ripped off a cement truck?"

"I'll give it back." Dean says as the cement pours out into the entrance. We wait till it is completely filled. "Well, that oughta keep him down there till Hell freezes over. We head back to the motel to find Ellen had come to us. We packed up awkwardly and get inside the Impala. Ellen joins Dean up front, as me, Jo, and Sam cram into the back. I didn't like this at all. I'm feeling claustrophobic again. I take Sam's hand again. He doesn't seem to mind thankfully. We sit in awkward silence for a while before Dean breaks the silence. "Ellen? This is my fault? Okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud." Ellen turns to us quickly with a look that could kill.

"Don't you dare say that. Not you. I need a moment with my daughter. Alone." We nod our heads and go outside. We didn't say anything for a while.

"You look awful." Dean says.

"Yeah, try being molested by a ghost sometime." I reply.

"Is your arm okay?" I instinctively run my hand over the bandage on my arm.

"Yeah, it'll heal." Dean pulls me into a hug. I stiffly hug him back. I really didn't want this right now. I think he noticed it immediately because he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and let go. We waited for either Jo or Ellen to come back out. Jo storms out straight towards us. Dean goes over to her, and they have an argument leaving Dean to come back with his tail between his legs. He got back into the car without a word. Me and Sam follow suit, and we go back to Bobby's place. It was late, so we decided to go to bed. I tried to sleep, but I still couldn't. So, I went to the one Winchester I wanted at the moment: Sam. I open his door to see him reading.

"Kate? Are you okay?" He asks putting the book down.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, of course." He says pulling back the covers for me to join him. He turns off his lamp and lays down. I curl up to next to him, facing him. He tentatively puts his arms around me. I nod my head against his chest to let him know that was okay. He pulls me closer, and that's when the dams broke. I couldn't brush this off as nothing. Sam whispered things in my ears till I finally fell asleep.


	17. Crossroad Blues Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

After the incident with H.H. Holmes I took a break from hunting. I needed to pull myself together before I went on another hunt. I helped Bobby the entire time I was on break. He told me old hunting stories of him and Rufus or him and John. Being at Bobby's definitely helped. The boys found a hunt that they felt like they needed to go do. I told them to go on. I'll be fine. Sam was worried the most because I had been sleeping with him every night since the incident. The first night without Sam was rough, but I did actually get some sleep. It got better and better as the days go by. The boys called the first night they were gone, but I didn't hear from them for a couple of days. When they finally did call, Sam told me that they got arrested, and it was actually good I stayed behind. They came back and got me, and we headed off to another hunt. This time some guy died under stranger circumstances. It's right up our alley, so we decided to go check it out. We found the nearest diner and started research. Sam was on his computer as me and Dean finish eating lunch. I look over to Sam's laptop to see Dean's mugshot.

"So much for our low profile. You've got a warrant in St. Louis, and now you're officially in the Fed's database." Sam says. Dean just grins.

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something." Dean says.

"Dean, it's not funny. Makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now."

"Well, what do they got on you? Do they know about Kate?"

"I'm sure they just haven't posted it yet." Sam says.

"No accessory? Nothing?" Dean asks.

"Shut up. I don't think they know about Kate because there's nothing here on her either. They would've had to do a lot of digging to find you." Sam says turning to me. Dean lets out a laugh.

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Uh-huh. All right. What do you got on the case there, you innocent, harmless young man, you?" I let out a laugh at that as Sam shuts his laptop and pulls out some papers.

"Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home, a condominium he designed." Sam says.

"Hmm. Build a high-rise and jump off the top of it. That's classy. When did he call animal control?"

"Two days earlier."

"Did he actually say black dog?"

"Yeah, a vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it. No one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls. He didn't show up to work. Two days later he takes a swan dive." I say. This sounds like a crossroads demon and hellhounds.

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" Dean asks.

"Well, maybe." Sam says.

"I don't think we're dealing with just a black dog." I state.

"Well, what's the lore on it?" Dean asks. Sam passes Dean the papers we had.

"It's all pretty vague. I mean, there are spectral black dogs all over the world, but...some say they're animal spirits. Others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big and nasty." Sam says.

"Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg. Look at that one, huh?" Dean says holding up one of the pictures with a smirk. Me and Sam just glare at him. Dean's smirk goes away. "What? They could."

"Let's go check out the apartment to see what we can find." Sam says. We pack up, pay, and head over to the victim's apartment. It's a really nice apartment that's for sure. While we're there, we meet one of victim's business partners. He agrees to talk to us about the victim. "So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost ten years, right?" This definitely sounds like a crossroad demon.

"That's right. Now one more time, this is for...?" The man asks.

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden, architectural digest." Dean says. The man lets out a laugh. "This funny to you?"

"No, it...it's just, a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind...well, he gets another tribute."

"Right, any idea why he'd do such a thing?" I ask.

"I...I have no clue. I mean he lived a charmed life."

"How so?" Sam asks.

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, I...and it wasn't always that way, either."

"No?" Dean asks.

"You wanna know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent. Hell, ten years ago he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyds, a complete dive."

"Right, so what changed?" Sam asks.

"You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing. He starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like, the level of Van Gogh and Mozart..." The man just stops there.

"What?" I ask.

"It's funny. True geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent? Why...why just throw it away?"

"Thank you for your time." We leave the building and decide to go check out the local animal shelter. Me and Sam stay in the car as Dean goes inside.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asks turning around to me.

"I needed that break. You really helped in those first few days." I say with a smile.

"If you need me, just ask." I smile and nod.

"So, what're we thinking?"

"I have no idea."

"I have a few ideas, but let's see what Dean finds out." Sam nods, and we continue to research. Dean comes back out and gets inside the Impala.

"So." Sam says.

"Secretary's name is Carly. She's twenty three. She, uh, kayaks, and they're real." Dean says.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs lately, did you?" I ask. Dean holds up a piece of paper.

"Every complaint called in this week about anything big, black, or dog-like. There's nineteen calls in all. And, uh..." Dean pulls out a post-it note. "I don't know what this thing is." I grab the note and laughed. Sam takes the note and laughs himself. It was a Myspace address. Oh man, I hadn't seen that in a while.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, MySpace, what the Hell is that?" Me and Sam just keep laughing. "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?" Oh man, this is great. Me and Sam keep laughing as Dean huffs and drives off. We went door to door going through this list of people. So far, we've come up with nothing. Our next house was one Dr. Sylvia Pearlman. All three of us go up to the door and knock. "I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard..." Dean says as a woman opens the door. "Afternoon, ma'am." He pulls out his animal control badge. "Uh, animal control."

"Oh, someone already came yesterday." The woman says.

"Oh, we're just following up. We're looking for Dr. Sylvia Pearlman?" Sam asks. The woman lets us into the house.

"The Doctor, well, she...I don't know exactly when she'll be back. She left two days ago."

"Okay and you are...?"

"I'm Ms. Pearlman's maid."

"So where did the Doctor go?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went. She didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Oh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?" I ask making sure my suspicions were correct.

"Well, no. I never even heard it. I was almost starting to think the Doctor was imagining things, but she's not like that so..."

"Hey, you know I read she was, uh...chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be what, forty two, forty three? That's pretty young for that job." Dean says as he's looking at the woman's pictures.

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position...ten years ago?"

"Huh."

"Huh. An overnight success. Ten years ago." Sam says. 100% a crossroad demon.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this." Dean says holding up a picture. "Lloyd's Bar." We drive to the bar, and I saw the crossroad instantly. I'm about to say something when Dean stops. "Hey." He says looking at something.

"Yeah?" Me and Sam ask.

"That's weird." He says pointing at some flowers by the crossroads.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Think someone planted these?"

"Middle of all these weeds?"

"These are, uh, what do you call 'em?" I ask.

"Yarrow flowers?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, those are used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, actually. Summoning rituals." Sam says.

"That's what I was about to talk about. I'm thinking we're dealing with a crossroad demon." I say starting to walk over to the crossroads. "There should be something here if someone did summon one." I say digging in the dirt. It didn't take me long to find a box. There's several things in it. Things you would expect for this summoning. Sam pulls out the small jar in the box.

"Looks like you're right, Kate." I smiled. "How did you come up with it?"

"I've seen it once before. Sadly, I couldn't do anything about it. So, these people aren't seeing black dogs. They're seeing Hellhounds."

"Demonic pit bulls." Sam says.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady? Wherever she's running? She ain't running fast enough." Dean says.

"So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend. I mean, you know his music." Dean says. Sam shrugs. "You don't know Robert Johnson's songs? Sam, there's...there's occult references all over his lyrics. I mean, Crossroad Blues? Me and the Devil Blues? Hellhound on My Trail?" Sam just frowns as Dean rolls his eyes. "The story he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big evil dogs."

"And how it's happening all over again." Sam says.

"Yeah."

"We've gotta figure out if anyone else struck any bargains around here." I say.

"Great. So, we've gotta clean up these peoples' mess for 'em? I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced 'em to play Let's Make A Deal." Dean says.

"So what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam asks.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save 'em?"

"Dean."

"All right. Fine." Dean says. "Rituals like this, you've got to put your won photo in the mix, right? So this guy probably summoned this thing. Let's go and see if anyone inside knows him. If he's still alive."


	18. Crossroad Blues Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Like normal, we research this guy that had his picture in this box. We find him after some digging and asking the locals. He's still alive from what we heard. We headed to his apartment to actually check on the guy. We find ourselves in front of an old apartment building.

"What's this guy's name again?" Sam asks.

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Though this house probably ain't up next on MTV Cribs, is it?" I say.

"Yeah, so whatever kind of deal he made," Sam starts.

"Wasn't for cash. Oh, who knows. Maybe this place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis." Dean finishes off. I elbow him in the side. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun." We reach his apartment to find there is some kind of black powder on the floor.

"Look at that." Sam says. We crouch down and rub at it.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asks. The door then opens and a man is standing there.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asks.

"George Darrow?"

"I'm not buying anything." George says about to shut the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker there. Heh. Usually when you want to keep something evil out you go for the salt."

"I don't know what you talkin' about." George says almost shutting the door, but he doesn't.

"Talkin' about this." Dean says holding up the picture from the box. "Tell me. You seen that Hellhound yet?"

"Look, we want to help. Please, just five minutes." Sam says. George nods and let's us inside. The apartment is small and definitely hasn't been cleaned in a while. What did this guy ask for? That's when I noticed all the paintings. So, it must have to do with these. "So what is that stuff out front?" Sam asks as we look around.

"Goofer Dust." George says turning to us with a glass of whisky. "What, you kids think you know somethin' but not about Goofer dust?" He says tossing Dean a bag.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous." I say.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons."

"Demons we know." Dean says.

"Well, then. Maybe it'll do you some good." George says sitting down. "Four minutes left."

"Mr. Darrow, we know you're in trouble." Sam says.

"Yeah, that you got yourself into." Dean says.

"But it's not hopeless, all right? There's gotta be something we can do."

"Listen, I get that you want to help, but sometimes a person makes their bed, they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place." George says.

"What'd you do it for?" Dean asks.

"I was weak. I mean, who don't want to be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just...I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell no. 'Course, I asked for talent. Shoulda gone for fame. I'm still broke and lonely. Just now I got this pile of painting don't nobody want, but that wasn't the worse."

"Go on." Sam says.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week. Just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but I mean, who's goin' to listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Sam asks.

"Uh, the architect, that doctor lady. I kept up with them. They've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George? Come on, think."

"One more. Uh, nice guy too. Hundson. Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam says.

"You don't get it! I don't want a way!"

"Look, you don't-" Sam starts.

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself. I brought it on them. I'm going to Hell one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold them off 'till then. Buy a little time. Okay, kids. Time you get. Go help somebody that wants help." George says cutting off Sam.

"We can't just-" I start.

"Get out! I got work to do." George yells at us.

"You don't really want to die." Sam says.

"I don't? I'm...I'm tired." George says turning back to his painting. We take that as our cue and leave. It didn't take us long to find Evan Hudson. He was a famous businessman, who lived in a huge house. We got over to his house that night and knock on the door. Evan opens the door not too long after.

"Yes?" Evan asks.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asks.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? Would have been about ten years ago." Dean says. Evan suddenly got terrified and slammed the door shut.

"Come on, we're not demons!" I yell.

"Any other bright ideas?" Sam asks. Dean steps back from the door and then kicks the door open. We go inside and find a back room. Dean gets ready to kick it open, but Sam and I catch it.

"What-" Dean starts, but Sam just pushes the door open. It wasn't locked.

"Evan?" Sam asks as we walk in.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Evan yells jumping out from behind a bookshelf. Sam holds his hand out. "We're not going to hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean says.

"What? How?" Evan asks.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it." I say.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kinda running low on options there, buddy-boy." Dean says. Evan swallows loudly and starts pacing.

"Can you stop it?"

"Don't know. We'll try." I say.

"I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't, not now." Dean says.

"Dean. Stop." Sam says quietly.

"What'd you ask for anyway. Evan? Huh? Never need Viagra? Bowl a perfect game? What?" Dean asks.

"My wife." Dean lets out a laugh.

"Right. Gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to Hell for."

"Dean, stop." I say.

"No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That...woman, or whatever she was, at the bar? She said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but...I don't know how to...I was desperate."

"Desperate?" Sam asks.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean asks his voice tone changing.

"She had cancer. They'd stopped treatment. They were moving her into hospice. They kept saying...a matter of days. So yeah, I made the deal, and I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asks.

"I did this for her." Dean advances on Evan.

"You sure about that? I think you did it for yourself, so you wouldn't have to live without her. But guess what? She's going to have to live without you now, but what if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?" Dean asks. Sam steps forward and puts a hand on his chest pushing him away.

"Okay, that's enough. You just sit tight, all right? We're going to figure this out." Sam says pushing Dean out into the hallway. I nod at Evan and follow them. "You all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I got an idea." Dean says pulling out the bag of Goofer dust. "You throw George's hoodoo at the Hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon...are you nuts?" Sam asks.

"I'll go with him." I blurted out. The boys looked at me a little shocked. "I've done some studying on demons. I wanted to be prepared for anything. I can help out." It wasn't a lie. I did a lot of research on demons in my free time. I learned how to do the devil's trap. "I've got a book on how to summon and trap them in my bag that's in the Impala." The boys nod.

"All right we'll buy us time to figure out something more permanent." Dean says.

"Yeah, but how much time?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, a while. I mean, it's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from Hell and into the sunshine."

"No. No way. I don't like this."

"You're not allowed to say no, Sammy, not unless you've got a better idea." Dean says.

"Guys, you can forget it, all right? I'm not letting you two summon that demon."

"Why not?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Because I don't like where your-" He pointed at Dean. "is at right now. Kate, it could put you in danger and after that last hunt..."

"I'm fine. That week with Bobby was amazing."

"Yeah but wait, what are you talking about?" Dean asks confused. We somehow kept the fact that me and Sam had been sleeping together. I mean we were just sleeping. He didn't know about my break downs. He just knew I needed a break from everything.

"You know you've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why."

"We don't have time for this. Come on, Kate." Dean says pushing past Sam.

"Dad." Dean stops. "You think maybe Dad made one of those deals, huh? Hell. I've been thinking it. I'm sure you've been thinking it too."

"It fits doesn't it? I'm alive. Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul?" Dean asks.

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan yells.

"Just keep him alive, okay? Come on." We hurried out of Evan's house and to Lloyd's bar. I drew a Devil's trap on the top of the Impala ceiling as Dean puts the box together to summon the demon. I hid behind a large rock nearby to wait and see if Dean will need backup.

"So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?" The female demon asks appearing. "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked." Dean says.

"First time?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester. I also know you have a little friend behind that rock." Well, this is useless. I stand up and go over to Dean. "Kate Foster."

"So, you know who we are."

"I get the newsletter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you were handsome, but...you're just edible. What can I do for you?"

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private."

"Sounds good to me." The demon says following us to the car.


	19. Crossroad Blues Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

We didn't get inside the car because the demon wanted to stand outside the Impala and talk. She didn't trust us like we didn't trust her. If I was her, I wouldn't get in the car either.

"So I was hoping we could strike a deal." Dean says.

"That's what I do." The demon says as I look at Dean like he's crazy.

"I want Evan Hudson released from his contract."

"Hmm. So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable."

"We'll make it worth your while."

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

"Dean..." I start to say. He just gives me a look.

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son." I look at my feet. "You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but...boy, I wish I had." Pause. "She seems to have known about it." I look at Dean who's just staring at the demon with hatred in his eyes. He opens the door and gestures inside.

"After you."

"Such a gentleman." She says about to get in, but she seems to have seen part of the Devil's trap. Crap. "A Devil's Trap? You've got to be kidding me. You stupid, stupid...I should rip you limb from limb." Me and Dean start to back up as she slams the door shut. What she didn't know was that I also painted one under the wooden structure thing we were backing up to.

"Take your best shot on me. Leave her alone." Dean says pushing me behind him a little bit. Man, this is going to get a whole lot easier when we get demon blades and angel blades. I can't wait for that day.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you. How he sold his out. I mean, that's gotta hurt." She keeps backing us up to the wooden railing. Dean stays in front of me, so I get smooshed between the wooden railing and him. He makes sure not to suffocate me though. "It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, 'I can't do this anymore.' You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much, and it's all your fault." I could feel Dean get tense. "You blew it, Dean! I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?"

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life."

"Hold on." I say. I didn't think she would hear me, but I hear her feet stop. I push on Dean and shimmy my way out. "I wanna make a deal."

"Kate..." The demon looks even more giddy.

"Even more misery for the Winchester. All right, I can't leave this. You willing to make a deal for Daddy Winchester?"

"Yes." I say.

"Kate, you don't-"

"I knew about the deal, and I didn't do anything about it. I'm making up for that. So, you bring back John Winchester?"

"Of course I can. Just as he was. Daddy Winchester would live a long and natural life like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I could give you ten years with the boys. Ten long good years to spend with the three Winchesters. That's a lifetime. You would see the family together again. John, Dean, Sammy. Maybe you can be a part of the family in that time too. Maybe bring the next generation around." She comes towards me.

"You think you could...throw in a set of steak knives?" I ask. She gets even closer.

"You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours..." That's when she finally notices the Devil's Trap above us. I step out of the Devil's Trap to where Dean had moved. "Bitch!"

"Now, you're really trapped. That's gotta hurt."

"Let me now. Now."

"Sure, we just gotta make a little deal here first. You call your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then we'll let you go." Dean says.

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmm and by 'can't' you mean 'don't want to'? Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age. Going...going..." Dean says.

"Let's talk about this." She says in a pleading voice.

"Okay, gone." I say starting to circle the demon and pulling out a rosary I had gotten.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're just gonna go on a little trip. Way down South." Dean says.

"Forget Evan. Think of John." The demon says trying to trick me.

"Regna terrae cantate Deo..." I start reciting the exorcism I have memorized. I continue with it as she begins to convulse. "...in potentis Magnife!" I continue to yell.

"Wait!" She pulls Dean into a kiss. She breaks it, and Dean just look surprised.

"What the Hell was that for?" Dean asks.

"Sealing the deal."

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh, really?"

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go." Dean gives me a look telling me to continue with the exorcism. "You're gonna double-cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one." Me and Dean shrug. "You know, you renege? Send me to Hell? Sooner or later I'm gonna climb out and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do." Dean looks at me and shakes his head. I nod and put the rosary away as he breaks the circle. She steps out. "I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?" Dean asks.

"Where your dad is. You have made that deal. See, people talk about Hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Dean says.

"If you could see your poor daddy. Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?" Dean advances on the demon.

"How about Kate sends you back there?" I didn't say anything, but the demon leaves the girl she was possessing. Dean backs up as the demon disappears. The girl slumps to the ground luckily not dead, just very confused.

"What...how did I get here?" We get the girl to Lloyd's where she can make a phone call. We make sure she's okay before we head back to the Hudson's house to pick up Sam. Dean didn't say a thing to me the entire time. I knew he wanted to lecture me about almost making a deal, but he kept it inside. Dean explained everything to Sam as we drive back to Bobby's.

"Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying." Sam says.

"Come on. That really what you think?" Sam looks down. "How could he do it?"

"He did it for you."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him...wherever he is right now. I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that...yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this."

"How many people do you think your Dad saved? Total?" I ask.

"Don't give me that, Kate. You almost gave up your life. Someone else protecting me! This wouldn't have solved anything. I would live for ten years knowing you're about to die, and then, you die. I spend the rest of my life knowing you died when I'm the one who's supposed to be dead! I should have died! You should have let me die!" Dean yells. There was silence for a while.

"We gotta keep going, for him." Sam says breaking the silence.


	20. Hunted Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

We just finished a hunt where there was some kind of Croatoan virus. Me and Dean didn't get infected thankfully. Sam got bit, but he was never infected. Dean drove us out to a lake. I feel like we're about to have a very emotional talk. This always does.

"So, least night. You want to tell me what the Hell you were talking about?" Sam asks taking a swig of his beer. Dean had mentioned he was tired of this job. I would be too if I had been doing this my entire life. Right now, I wanna keep on going.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"What do I mean? I mean you said you were tired of the job, and that it wasn't just because of Dad."

"Forget it."

"No. I can't. No way."

"Come on man, I thought we were both going to die. You can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no, no. You can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking." Dean looks to me for help. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, please, talk." I say. Dean sighs.

"And what if I don't?" Dean asks.

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep asking until you do." Sam says.

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to...go to the Grand Canyon."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across the country. You know I've never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. Or Hollywood, see if we can bang Lindsey Lohan."

"You're not making any sense."

"I think we should take a break from all this. Why do we gotta get stuck with all the responsibility, you know? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Dean shakes his head and turns away. "No, no, no, no, Dean. You're my brother, all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help a little bit."

"I can't. I promised."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?" Dean looks down.

"Right before Dad died, he told me something." He takes a deep breath and looks at Sam. "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?"

"He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you."

"He told you that a million times."

"No, this time was different. He said that I have to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered, and that if I couldn't, I'd..."

"You'd what, Dean?"

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy."

"Kill him? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Nothing, that's it, I swear."

"How could you not have told us this?"

"Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to."

"Who cares!" Sam yells. "Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!" Are we about to split up?

"You think I wanted this? Huh?" Dean yells back. "I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Sam turns away. We're definitely splitting up.

"We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the Hell all this means."

"We do? I've been thinking about this. I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer, and that way I can make sure-"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?" Sam asks interrupting Dean.

"I never said that."

"Jeez, if you're not careful, you will have to waste me one day, Dean."

"I never said that! Damnit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the Hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it, but we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?"

"Forget it."

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please." Dean begs. Sam nods. We get into the Impala and drive back to the hotel. We ate dinner and watched some tv before we went to bed. I wake up before Dean the next day to find that Sam is gone. His bag is gone, and there's no sign of him. I get up quickly and throw a pillow at Dean.

"Dean!" I yell. He groans and rolls over. "Dean! Sam's gone!" I say again. That gets Dean up. He looks around and quickly grabs his phone. I do the same and start calling everyone that knows Sam. No one knows where he is. We check out and drive off to see if we can find anything. After a while of driving, Dean's phone starts ringing. He picks it up.

"Hello?" Pause. "Hey, have you heard from Sam?" Pause. "Come on, Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after the kid." Pause. "Thanks." Dean hangs up and puts the pedal to the metal.


	21. Hunted Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Ellen gave us everything she could from what Sam told her. We figured the rest out and pulled up to a motel. We could see Sam and a girl in the window of a room. I think I remember her. She was one of the children.

"Oh, thank God you're okay." Dean says. Then he notices the girl because he smiles. "Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog!" I roll my eyes and slap his arm. "Hey! What was that for." I give him a look and get out of the car. It was nice to have been sitting in the front seat, but I'd rather have Sam back. I then turned and saw someone that was most definitely not welcome...Gordon...with a rifle at the top of a roof. He must be only going after Dean because I'm standing in the open.

"Dean." I say.

"What?" He asks. I nod in Gordon's direction. He turns and sees Gordon. "Shit." He says taking off to take care of him. I go after him because I think this is the episode where Dean is kidnapped by Gordon. I'm slower than Dean so by the time I'm up to the roof, Dean is knocked out on the ground. Gordon must have heard me coming and was ready to attack me. I defend myself as much as I could, but Gordon is still able to knock me out. When I wake up, I'm tied to a chair. I feel hands by mine. "Kate, are you okay?" Dean asks.

"I have a massive headache, but yeah, I'm okay."

"Let us go you son of a bitch." Dean says to Gordon I assume. Just as Dean says that his phone goes off.

"You have a phone call." Gordon says.

"Hello?" Dean asks. Gordon must be holding the phone to Dean's ear. "Sam, I've been looking for you." Pause. "I know." Pause. "Yeah, I talked to Ellen. Me and Kate just got here. It's a real funky town. You ditched us, Sammy." Pause. "What? Who?" Pause. "We're staying at...uh...5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet us here?"

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Bite me." I hear a bag open, but I still can't see anything. "So Gordy, I know we ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"What, you think this is revenge?"

"Well, we did leave you tied up in your own mess for three days." Dean let's out a laugh. I tap his hand in a warning. "Which was awesome. Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning on whuppin' your ass for that." He came into my view with a gun by his side. "Especially you." He says slightly pointing the gun at me.

"Mm-hmm." Dean says. Gordon walks back around to Dean.

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter, and your brother's fair game." I hear Gordon take a seat, but again I can't see him. "See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana. Teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon, but but between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something about a coming war. And I don't think it meant to, it just kind of slipped out, but it was too late. Piqued my interest, and you can really make a demon talk if you got the right tools."

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asks.

"She didn't make it."

"You're some kind of messed up." I say. "As hunters we're supposed to save the innocent." I hear him get up and come over to me. I didn't have any time to react because the next thing I know he's slapping me in the face.

"You son of a bitch let us go." Dean says angrily. He's moving so much that I'm surprised he hasn't broken out. Gordon goes over and slaps Dean as well.

"That's my momma you're talking about." Pause. "Anyway, this demon tells me there are soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans, fighting on hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans but still. What kind of worthless scumbag have you got to be to turn against your own race?" Dean lets out a chuckle.

"Oh, this is...this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you." I say.

"Yeah? Come on, Kate. I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you?" I ask letting out a laugh. "Yeah and it wasn't lying."

"Hey, Kate. I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you've got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place." He goes over to the corner in front of me and sits down. "About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?" Dean asks.

"Well, besides Mr. Tinkles the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean, Kate. We've got to take them all out, and that means Sammy too." He cocks his rifle.

"You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asks. He was facing the front door. I was going to see what was actually happening.

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. Ha. You really think I'm that stupid?" Gordon stands back up and starts pacing. This guy just can't stay still can he? He's way too antsy. "No, Sammy's going to scope the place first see me covering the front door, so he's going to take the back. And when he does he'll hit the tripwire. Then..." I hear him open a bag. "Boom."

"Sam's not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire."

"Maybe you're right. That's why I'll have a second one." Pause. "Hey, look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth, it'll be quick." We sat in silence for a long while. I could tell it was getting dark. Gordon eventually came over to the door in front of me and started setting up the tripwires. He leaves but comes back soon after.

"Come on, man. I know Sam, okay, better than anyone. Kate's been with us a year, and she can agree with me. He's got more of a conscience than I do, I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn."

"Maybe you're right, but one day he's going to be a monster."

"How? Huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?" I ask.

"Beats me, but he will."

"No, you don't know that!" Dean exclaims.

"I'm surprised at you, Dean. Getting all emotional. I expected that from her but not from you." What's that supposed to mean? "I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Look, let's say you were cruising around in that car of yours and, uh, you had little Hitler riding shotgun, right?" Hitler? Wow, this guy. "Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist, but you knew he was going to turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam."

"Yes it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look, I'm sympathetic. He's your brother. You love the guy. This has got to hurt like hell for you." I hear him walk over to Dean. Dean's talking turned into mumbling. He must have given him a gag. He comes over to me and puts a scarf in my mouth. "But here's the thing." He says as he's doing this. "It would wreck him. But your dad? If it really came right down to it, he would have had the stones to do the right thing here, but you're telling me you're not the man he is?" I glare at him. John is a sore spot. Dean is more than a man than John. There were clicks coming from the door in front of me. Sam please be careful. "Ya hear him?" The back door opens. "Here he comes." A moment later there was an explosion. Me and Dean both scream. "Hold on. Not yet. Just wait and see." Then the second explosion happened. Dean and I struggle for a while. Gordon comes over to us and stops. "Sorry, Dean, Kate." He goes into the back room. There was a moment, but then I heard the faint sound of a gun cocking. There he is.

"Put it down now!" The wonderful voice of Sam yells. Dean relaxes instantly knowing his brother's okay. We then hear a struggle, and that starts the struggling to get out again. There was a loud thud, and Sam comes into the room. He looks exhausted. He claps both mine and Dean's shoulders and gets to work untying us. Once he does, I pull my gag out. Dean is up in an instant and gives Sam a bro hug. I stand there and smile at the cute moment. Dean backs up to check Sam for injuries. Sam just nods. Once Dean knows Sam is okay, he takes off to the back room.

"That son of a..." Dean says walking.

"Dean. No." Sam says.

"I let him live once. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Trust me. Gordon's taken care of. Come on." Me and Sam grab Dean and pull him away to the Impala. Just then Gordon shows back up and fires a gun at us. I let out a yelp as a bullet grazes my left leg. Sam picks me up quickly and hides behind some bushes. Dean is taking his flannel off to cover the wound as we hear police sirens. Sam called the cops. I hear some police yelling, but I was more focused on the pain coming from my leg. "Anonymous tip."

"You're a fine upstanding citizen, Sam. Now, we gotta go and bandage this leg up."

"Alright we're going to move okay?" Sam says to me. I nod my head ready for the flare of pain. Sam carefully stands back up with me and carries me to the Impala. He sits with me in the back and bandages my leg up as Dean drives. Dean calls Ellen as we drive. He's been trying to contact her after he fixed up my leg, but he's had no luck.

"Yeah, he almost killed us both because somebody over there can't keep their friggin' mouth shut. Kate even got shot."

"It was a graze." I say.

"Well, who else knows about Sam, huh? I mean, you must have been talking to somebody." Pause. "Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen." Pause. "Alright, we'll come by later." Dean says hanging up.

"Hey, Ava, it's Sam. Again. Um, call me when you get this, just want to make sure you got home okay. All right. Bye." Sam says after calling Ava again.

"Everything all right?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years at least."

"Yeah, if they pin Scot Carey's murder on him, and if he doesn't bust out."

"Dude, you ever take off like that again..." Dean says after a moment.

"What? You'll kill me?" Sam says jokingly.

"That is so not funny." Dean says.

"All right. All right. So where to next, then?" Sam asks.

"One word: Amsterdam."

"Dean!"

"Come on, man, I hear the coffeeshops don't even serve coffee."

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job."

"Screw the job. Screw it, man, I'm sick of the job anyway. I mean, we don't get paid. We don't get thanked. The only thing we get's bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. I mean, it's what you were meant to do."

"Ah, I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean you don't believe in my destiny."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I rain all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this, and you can't protect me."

"Me and Kate can try." I nod my head.

"Thanks for that." Sam says quietly. "Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever is coming, I'm taking it head-on, so if you really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." I smile at the two. I'm gonna miss this one day. After a moment, Sam picks up his phone again.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?"

"She's engaged, Dean."

"So? What's the point in saving the world if you can't get a little nookie once in a while, huh?" Sam hangs up after a while. "What?"

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria." Just like that we changed courses and headed for Peoria. I stayed in the car as the boys go inside. I wait for a while until the boys come back in. They don't say a word as Dean drives off.

"Is she okay?" Nothing. "Guys, what's going on?"

"She's missing." Sam says simply. Oh, that's right she killed her fiancé didn't she? Well, this is not good for Sam.


	22. House of the Holy Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

I couldn't tell you how lucky I got from being sick. The boys got in a bank robbery that had to do with the shifter case they were on. They barely got out without being arrested. I thought being sick was awful but being arrested would definitely be worse. Now, we're on a case about a lady killing people because an angel told her to. Sam went to the psych ward the woman, Gloria, was being held to pose as a nurse. Honestly, some angels would do this, but I remember this wasn't an angel at all. Gabe is the first angel we meet, and we still haven't met him. Even though me and Dean were skeptical about everything, Sam really wanted to this to be true. I wanted to tell him that angels are real, but they wouldn't know that for a while. Me and Dean waited at the motel for Sam to call us. Few hours later, Sam calls us. Dean simply throws the keys to me as he continues enjoying the vibrating bed. I roll my eyes and pick up Sam. He explains some of it to me. He didn't get much except that Gloria thinks it's an angel. We go inside, and Dean doesn't even notice us.

"Hey." Sam says going over and smacking Dean's boot. "Hey!" He yells.

"Hey, man, you gotta try this. I mean there really is magic in the air."

"Dean, you're enjoying that way too much. It's kind of making me uncomfortable, and I'm sure Kate is even more uncomfortable." I nod my head at that.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, you've got me on lockdown here, I'm bored out of my skull." Ever since the bank incident, Dean has been staying inside more. He is a wanted man, and it is way to early for him to be going around just yet.

"Hey, you were the bank robber on the eleven o'clock news, not us. We can't risk you just walking into a government facility."

"Hmm." Sam heads into the bathroom as I take a seat on the other bed. Dean's bed stops vibrating making Dean mad.

"Aw, dammit! That was my last quarter. Kate, do you have any?" I shook my head as I continue reading my book. Dean gets up and goes over to the bathroom. "Hey! You got any quarters.

"No!" Sam yells back.

"So did you get into see that crazy hooker?"

"Yeah, Gloria Sitnick, and I'm not so sure she's crazy."

"But she seriously believes that she was...touched by an angel?" I ask.

"Yeah, blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward, and she's totally at peace."

"Oh yeah, you're right, sounds completely sane. What about the dude she stabbed?"

"Uh, Carl Gully. She said she killed him because he was evil."

"Was he?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I mean, I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record. He worked at the campus library, had lots of friends. He was a churchgoer."

"Hm. So then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean, she wouldn't be the first nut job in history to kill in the name of religion. Know what I mean?"

"No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little bit odd, don't ya think?"

"Well, little odd yes, supernatural maybe. But angels? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Cuz there's no such thing, Sam."

"Kate?" Sam asks turning to me. I sigh and put my book down.

"I have to agree with Dean. Most people who say this are making it up. I think it could be something else if it is supernatural."

"Yeah, you know what? There's a ton of lore on unicorns too. In fact, I hear that they...they ride on silver moonbeams, and they shoot rainbows out of their ass."

"Wait, there's no such thing as unicorns?" Sam asks in a deadpan voice.

"That's cute. I'm just saying, man, there's just some legends that you just...you file under bullcrap." Dean says.

"I wouldn't say that." I say. The boys look at me. "I just think we need to take this with a grain of salt. I'm neutral. I'm not saying this 100% can't be angels, but I'm not saying this is 100% angels."

"Okay, so Dean you hear that this might could be a thing, but you've still got angels on the bullcrap list."

"Yep." Dean says.

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen one."

"So what?"

"So I believe in what I can see."

"Dean! We've seen things that most people couldn't even dream about." Sam says.

"Exactly with your own eyes. That's hard proof, okay? But in all this time I have never seen anything that looks like an angel, and don't you think that if they existed that we would have crossed paths with them? Or at least know someone that crossed paths with them? No. This is a...a demon or a spirit. You know, they find people a few fries short of a happy meal, and they trick them into killing these randoms."

"Maybe." Sam says.

"Can we just...I'm going stir-crazy man. Hey, let's go by Gloria's apartment, huh?" Dean asks starting to get up from the bed.

"I was just there. Nothing. No sulfur, no EMF..."

"You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?" Sam sighs.

"But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign, right beside Carl Gully's doorway."

"Could be something at his house. It's worth checking out. You feeling better, Kate?"

"I've been better for a couple days now, and you guys are still keeping me on the bench. I'm ready to go back out." I say putting my book down and standing up.

"Then let's go." We got into the Impala and drove off. We walk up to the door. There's an angel figure by the door. "Oh hey, guys. I think I found it." Dean says gesturing to the angel. "It's a sign from up above." He looks through the window. "Well, I think I learned a valuable lesson: always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's or you might be filleted by a hooker from God. Ha." I roll my eyes.

"I'm laughing on the inside." I say. Me and Sam go around the back and find a gat. Dean follows us into a storm cellar.

"You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations." Sam says.

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" I ask as we go down. It was dark so we had to turn on our flashlights.

"Hm." Dean says as we go down.

"Hey." Sam says looking at a wall.

"You got something?" I ask. Sam starts digging at the wall and pulls something out.

"What is it?" Dean asks.

"It's a fingernail." Dean grabs two shovels, and the boys start to dig. They soon reveal a pile of skeletons. "So much for the innocent churchgoing librarian." Sam says.

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about. I'll give you that." We call the police and get out of there back to the motel. Dean grabs the police radio and turns it on, so we can listen to see if anyone else gets murdered. Sam had left to get food, and I was reading again.

"We've got a minor TA, involving a motorcycle and a, uh, van. This is at the corner fo the 28th and Pine, 28th and Pine." A lady on the radio says.

"D'you bring quarters?" Dean asks as Sam comes in with our food.

"Dude! I'm not enabling your sick habit." Sam says tossing Dean a sandwich. He proceeds to throw me my sandwich as well. "You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies." I let out a laugh at that.

"What are you talking about? I eat, and I got news."

"Me too."

"All right, you go first."

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus in the last year. All of them were last seen at the library." Sam says.

"Where Carly Gully worked." Dean says.

"Yep."

"Sick bastard."

"It's so disgusting." I say shuddering.

"So Gloria's angel-" Sam starts.

"Angel?" Dean asks.

"Okay, whatever this thing is..."

"Okay, well, whatever it is...it's struck again." I say.

"What?" Sam asks.

"We were listening to the police radio before you got here. There was this guy, uh, Zach Smith, some local drunk. He went up to a stranger's front door last night and stabbed him in the heart."

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?"

"Yep. Roma Downey made him do it." Dean says getting up and going over to the mirror where he had written the address on a post-it note. "Now, I uh...got the victim's address." We drive to the house and sneak inside. Of course we had to climb a fence, but the boys give me a boost. Why do we have to climb tall things? We go inside and search around. Sam goes to the computer instantly to see if there's anything. I wasn't able to find anything so I met the boys back in the computer room.

"Find anything?" Sam asks as I walk in.

"No nothing that's illegal." I say.

"There's this locked file on his computer that I'm trying to break into." Sam says typing away. "Not anymore." His smile goes away. "God."

"What?" Dean asks.

"Well, he's got all these emails. Dozens to this lady named Jennifer." Pause. "This lady who's thirteen years old."

"Oh, I don't want to hear this." Dean says disgusted. I shake my head. Men can be real pigs sometimes.

"Looks like they met in a chat room. These emails are pretty personal. Look at that. Setting up a time and place to meet."

"Great."

"They were supposed to meet today."

"Huh. Well, I guess if you're gonna stab someone, good timing. I don't know, man. This is weird, you know? I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder, you know? Like, like a-" Dean says.

"Avenging angel?" Sam asks. "Well, how else do you explain it, guys? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy-"

"Hey." Dean says picking something up.

"What?" Me and Sam ask.

"You said Carl Gully was a churchgoer, right?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the name of his church?"

"Uh...Our Lady of the Angels?" Sam says.

"Of course that'd be the name." Dean holds out a flyer for a church. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."


	23. House of the Holy Part 2

Our next step was to obviously go to the church. I remember this episode now. There's a ghost that was a priest right? Sam is really sad after this episode I remember because it wasn't an angel in this episode. We're about to meet an angel I know. Gabe is going to be showing up very soon. We head inside and find a priest.

"How can I help you?" He asks approaching us.

"Hi, we just moved into the neighborhood, and we are looking for a church to join." I say shaking the man's hand.

"Well, Our Lady of the Angels is always welcome to new members."

"We just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." Dean says as I give him a side look.

"Where'd you say you lived before?" The priest asks.

"Uh..." Sam starts.

"Fremont, Texas." Dean spits out before I can say something else.

"Yeah." I say.

"Really? That's a nice town. St. Teresa's parish, you must know the priest there."

"Sure, yeah Father Shaughnessy is great. Sad that we had to leave, but Sam's business has brought us here." I say holding Sam's arm. How did I remember that?

"Yes, I know Father Shaughnessy. Good man he is."

"We're happy to be here now, Father."

"And we're happy to have you. We could use some young blood around here."

"Hey, listen, I gott ask. No offense, buh, uh, the neighborhood?" Dean asks getting to the point.

"Well, it's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that, but that's why what the church does here is so important. Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime you work your butt off."

"Huh. Yeah, we heard about the murders."

"Yes, the victims were parishioners of mine. I'd known them for years."

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" I ask.

"Yes, misguided souls, to think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic." Oh, you don't even know what the angels are like. Most of them don't care that much for humans.

"So you don't believe in those angel yarns, huh?" Dean asks.

"Oh, no, I absolutely believe. Kind of goes with the job description."

"Father, that's Michael, right?" Sam asking pointing up to the painting on the wall. Oh, Michael, my 2nd favorite archangel only because I hate Lucifer and Raphael is boring.

"That's right. The archangel Michael, with the flaming sword. The fighter of demons. Holy force against evil."

"So they're not really the Hallmark card version that everybody thinks? They're fierce, right? Vigilant?"

"Well, I like to think fo them as more loving than wrathful." That is very wrong, but there are exceptions. "But, uh, yes, a lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors. 'An angel of the Lord appeared to them. The glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified." Me and Sam nod our heads. "Luke two nine." We speak to Father Reynolds for a long time. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. He could be acting, but he doesn't seem like it. After a while, Dean nudges me and Sam in a way to tell us he's getting antsy, so Father Reynolds shows us out.

"Well, thank you for speaking with us, Father." Sam says.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Hope to see you again."

"Hey, Father, what's...what is all that for?" Dean had gone over to some items on the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here."

"Was?"

"He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt."

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his last rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighborhood. Ever since he died, I've been praying my heart out."

"For what?" Sam asks.

"For deliverance from the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could use a little divine intervention, I s'pose."

"Well, Padre, thanks. We'll see you again." Father Reynolds nods and goes back inside the church. We don't go to the Impala just yet, but we just look at the shrine. "Well, it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death? That's vengeful spirit material right there." I could feel Sam shift. "And he knows all the other stiffs because they went to church here. In fact, I'm willing to bet that because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

"Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right? Right about the time all this started happening?" Sam asks.

"Aw, come on, man, what's your deal? Kate you have to back me up here."

"I'm open to anything." I say putting my hands up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks ignoring what I said.

"Look, I'll admit I'm a bit of a skeptic, but since when are you all Mr., uh, 700 Club? No, seriously. From the git-go, you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man. I mean, what's next? Are you going to start praying ever day?"

"I do." Sam says simply.

"What?" Dean asks surprised.

"I do pray every day. I have for a long time."

"The things you learn about a guy. Huh. Well, come on, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave." We went into the crypt that was right next to the church. I have never been to a church with a crypt much less been in a church crypt. There's just something about a crypt rather than a graveyard that makes it even more scarier. We wander around to try and find this priest's body. I follow after Dean, but then I notice that Sam isn't following us. I stop and turn to look at him. He's just standing there looking at an angel statue. I stop Dean from walking off. He looks at me confused, but then he notices Sam. "Sam, come on, get the lead out." That's when Sam just passes out. "Sammy?" We rush over and try to wake him up. "Sammy? Hey!" Sam wakes up groaning.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." He says looking at that angel.

"Come on." Dean says helping Sam up to his feet. We go into the sanctuary where we shut the door behind us. "You saw it, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Dean, I saw an angel." I don't have the heart to tell him he didn't actually see an angel.

"You..." Sam takes a seat as Dean pulls out his flask of alcohol he always keeps with him and holds it out to Sam. "All right. Here."

"I don't want a drink." Dean shrugs and offers it to me. I shake my head. He knows I don't drink. He proceeds to take a drink out of it.

"So, what makes you think you saw a, uh, angel?"

"It just...it appeared before me and I just, this feeling washed over me, you know? Like...like peace. Like grace."

"Okay, Ecstasy Boy, maybe we'll get you some glow sticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?"

"Dean, I'm serious. It spoke to me. It knew who I was."

"It's just a spirit, Sam. Okay? And it's not the first one to be able to read people's minds." Me and him take seats. "Okay, let me guess. You were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You've just got to wait for some divine bat signal, is that it?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Great, I don't supposed you asked what this alleged bad guy did?"

"Actually I did, Dean, and the angel told me. He hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will." Dean gets up and starts pacing.

"Oh, this is...this is...I don't believe this."

"Guys, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's going to do something awful, and I can stop it!"

"You know, you're supposed to be bad too, maybe...maybe I should just stop you right now."

"You know what, Dean? I don't understand! Why can't you even consider the possibility?" Sam exclaims. "Kate, you have to be on my side!"

"Sam, it sounds more like a spirit than an actual angel."

"Guys we could be hunting an angel here! We should stop! Maybe this is God's will!" I mean you guys try and kill an archangel pretty soon.

"Okay, all right. You know what? I get it. You've got faith. That's...hey, good for you. I'm sure it makes things easier." Dean stops pacing and sits down. "I'll tell you who else had faith like that...Mom. She used to tell me when she tucked me in that angels were watching over us. In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me."

"You never told me that." Sam says. Dean had actually told me that in one of our cuddle sessions. He was drunk, but he still opened up.

"Well, what's to tell? She was wrong. There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power. There's no God. I mean, there's just chaos, violence, and random unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere, and rips you to shreds. You want me to believe in this stuff? I'm going to need to see some hard proof. You got any?" Sam says nothing. "Well, I do. Proof that we're dealing with a spirit." We head over to the priest's tombstone in the sanctuary. There's already vines covering it even though he died a few months ago.

"That looks like..."

"It's wormwood. Plant associated with the dead;specifically the ones that are not at rest. I don't see it growing anywhere else, except over the murdered priest's marker. It's him, Sam."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Me and Dean ask.

"Guys, I don't know what to think."

"Okay, you want some more proof? I'll give you more proof."

"How?"

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit." I say.

"What? Here? In the church?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we just need a few odds and ends, and that...uh, seance ritual in Dad's journal."

"Oh, a seance, great. Hope Whoopi's available."

"If Father Gregory's spirit is around, a seance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest." I say.

"But if it's an angel, it won't show. Nothing will happen."

"Exactly. That's one of the perks of the job, Sam. We don't have to operate on faith. We can know for sure. Don't you wanna know for sure?" Sam nods his head, and we leave the crypt. We go to the closest grocery store and pick up some items. I'm about to meet back up with the boys when I feel a finger on my forehead, and I'm knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets now. Who has taken Kate?


	24. My What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you didn't have very long to place your bets.

When I woke up, I was expecting to be in some kind of dungeon or dark room or at least tied up. None of that was true. I was laying on a really comfortable bed. Is this one of those weird guys who are looking for a wife or just someone who they wanna...I don't wanna even think about that. I get up and check one of the two doors in the room. The first one I open opens to a huge bathroom. Everything looked solid gold. I close the door and go over to the other door. I expect it to be locked, but it isn't. That's because I open it to find a huge walk-in closet filled with clothes of every kind. Confused I shut that door and look around. There wasn't another door. There wasn't a window. The only two doors in the room led to a bathroom and a closet. How did I get in here?

"Well, I guess there's no escaping this one." I say. I turn and see a large bookshelf. There was different kinds of books there. There were a few lore books, but it was mainly filled with fiction books. I was looking when I found there was the whole series of Harry Potter there! That's a good place to start. I grabbed the first book and sat down. I spent what felt like two days just reading. Food showed up randomly. It appeared out of nowhere, so I was being taken care of. I eventually tried the bathroom and loved it. It was the best bathroom I have ever used. Considering I've been living in motel rooms for the last year or so, this was Heaven. Was I in Heaven? I didn't die did I? I don't remember dying. This isn't a memory either, so this can't be my Heaven right? That's when I started praying. I had to know if one of them did this, or they could get me out if an angel didn't do this.

"You could've just pressed the button if you needed me." The voice of the only archangel I actually like says. No freaking way. I turn and see Gabriel leaning against the wall with a sucker in his mouth.

"Is that what that's for? It's a big red button that says do not push."

"Most people would press it. That's why I made it like that.'

"I'm sure I would've eventually pressed it but considering the room, I didn't want to blow up or anything."

"Oh the no door thing. Yeah, that's so you can't leave without my help."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't I leave? Why are you holding me here?"

"I'm your guardian angel." That took me back. I didn't know what to say after that. Gabriel, the archangel, was my guardian angel? "I can tell you're confused. I can't tell you anything. You'll learn when the time comes."

"Why have I been brought here? Don't guardian angels just watch over their humans?"

"Well, you got mixed up with hunters. Not just any hunters either. You got mixed up with the Winchesters. You just had to make my job harder didn't you? I had to fix a broken ankle that before I fixed it would've been chopped off, and that's not including the injuries you got from that car wreck. Almost being blown up was the last straw."

"Sam was the one who was going to-"

"You were too close to it either way. I've been given a job, and I attend to do it."

"Which is?"

"To protect you, duh." He says coming over to me. "Daddy has given the job of protecting you to me. Why I can't tell you."

"This seems unlike you though." This time he was confused.

"You don't know me. Why would you think-"

"You were on a TV show back in my original universe. I'm going to guess you were the one who brought me to this universe. You wouldn't normally do something like that unless it helps you out."

"It does in the long run. I've had this job since almost the beginning of creation. I've been expecting you for a long time, and when i finally bring you to this world, I find you with the Winchesters." His face goes weird for a moment. "Speaking of them. I've got to go. Seems like they're on my trail."

"Wait!" I say trying to get him back, but he's already gone. He had left me a chocolate bar at least. I munch on my chocolate as I sit and try to figure out a plan.


	25. Back With The Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

I was there for another few days by myself before Gabe made his appearance again.

"Are they okay?" I ask when I see him.

"Who tweedle dee and tweedle dum? Yeah, they're fine. I didn't do anything to them."

"They're not bad guys Gabe."

"No, but they're reckless, and I'm trying to protect you."

"You haven't told me why I'm so important. Why would God have an archangel protect me? Am I a prophet?"

"Sort of."

"What does that even mean? I know there's a prophet that comes later that the boys meet. Actually, they meet two. Does that mean I'm going to die."

"Not if I can help it."

"Just tell me."

"I can't. You may not understand it till its happening."

"Why are you so vague."

"Because I'm protecting you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You're going to keep me here?"

"That's the plan sweetheart."

"I want to go back. As much as I love reading, I can't read day in and day out." Gabe snapped and a tv popped in the room.

"That has every movie and every tv show ever created on it."

"Gabe, I can't watch tv shows and movies every day for the rest of my life till whatever you're talking about happens."

"Why not? Most people would love it."

"You haven't been around much the last few days. I need socialization. I need to see sunlight. I need to get out. I need long car rides filled with listening to classic rock music and the boys argue." He froze for a moment. "They've figure you out haven't they? Gabe, you can watch over me, but I want to go back." Gabe throws his hands in the air.

"Fine, if you want to go back so much, but I won't be around every time you get hurt. I'll only help if you're dying."

"Whatever I'll deal with it. I've dealt with it for a year like that anyways."

"I've helped more than you realize. You'll find out." He snaps his fingers, and we're in the theater where the final battle in Tall Tales happens. My hands are tied, and I have a gag in my mouth. What the absolute heck Gabe. "Can't let them catch on to what happened." Gabe whispers in my ear.

"Wha...you know, I'm a...I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but...I...I'm gonna have to pass." Dean says to two scantily dressed women on a bed.

"They're a peace offering." Dean turns to us. I could see his eyes go wide when he sees me. "I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before."

"Let Kate go."

"All in good time. She's also part of the peace offering."

"We can't just let you keep hurting people."

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards, but you, Sam, and Kate...I like you. So treat yourself...long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I don't wanna hurt you. I could've hurt Kate here, but I didn't. You know that I could've."

"Look, man, I...I got to tell you...I dig your style, all right? I mean..." Dean let's out a chuckle. "I do. I mean...and the slow-dancing alien..."

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah."

"But, uh, I can't let you go. You kidnapped my friend and have killed people."

"Too bad. Like I said, I like you. Sam was right. You shouldn't've come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there." I hear a door slam. I turn to see Sam and Bobby on opposite aisles with stakes.

"That fight you guys had outside...that was a trick?" Dean smiles. "Hm. Not bad, but you want to see a real trick?" He snaps his fingers and Leatherface appears and attacks Sam. The two women attack Dean. I'm helpless sitting here tied up. Gabe just laughs and eats a sandwich. "Ooh." Gabe says as Dean takes a hit. "Ooh." Dean is thrown right in front of us. Gabe is enjoying this way too much. "Nice toss, ladies! Nice show!" He stands up. "Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean." I see a stake getting thrown at Dean. "I did not want to have to do this." Dean stands up suddenly and stabs Gabe.

"Me neither." I see Gabe fall back in his seat as the women and Leatherface disappears. After that, Dean is cutting me loose and dragging me out of the theater. I didn't have time to say goodbye. Once we're out, the boys hug me. "Don't ever disappear on us again."

"I'll try not to." I mumble into Dean's shoulder.

"You guys okay?" Dean asks letting go of me.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam says.

"Well, I gotta say...he had style."

"Bobby, thanks a lot. We really couldn't've..."

"Hey, save it! Let's just get the Hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body." Bobby kind of yells at us as we get to the Impala.

"Yeah."

"Look, Dean, um...I just want to say that...I'm, uh...um..." Sam starts.

"Hey. Me too." I forgot Gabe had messed with them. I'm sad I missed that, but I at least get to see this.

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" We look at each other and get inside. Once we got out of town, that's when the boys started asking me questions.

"I was just locked in a room. He fed me, and I had lots of books to read. It was actually really nice. How long have I been gone?"

"About two weeks." Dean says.

"It didn't feel like that."

"You disappeared without a trace. We were terrified." Sam says.

"I was too at first. I don't know why he kidnapped me."

"We weren't even on his case at the time." Dean says.

"Yeah...weird. What's been going on with you two?" They exchange a look.

"A lot."


	26. Heart Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

The boys didn't tell me much of what happened while I was gone. I wanted to desperately tell Sam that he had just met an angel, but I don't want to ruin something down the line. What if everything was different because I told him about angels too early. We have a few more years and tears before that. Right now we're on a case that sounds like a werewolf from the little we got. I went with Sam to the morgue to check out the body.

"Here he is, Detectives." The mortician says showing us the body. There is stitches going from the top of his throat to the bottom of his stomach.

"That's a pretty nasty bite." Sam says.

"Mm-hmm."

"You know what bit him?"

"I haven't quite determined that just yet."

"Come on, Doc. Off the record." I say.

"Okay, way way off the record..."

"Sure." Me and Sam say.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf, but unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull." I give the guy a nasty look. I scoff at what he says. Not all pit bulls are awful. They're a very lovable breed of dog. The guy just eyes us before he says, "I like my job." Sam let's out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I hear you. One more thing. This guy...was his heart missing?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, how did you know that? I haven't even finished my report."

"Lucky guess."

"Thank you for showing us the body." I say. The guy nods and shows us out. "I hate when people assume all dog attacks are pit bulls." I say getting inside the Impala. "But it sounds like we got a werewolf."

"I agree. I think it's a werewolf as well. Let's go tell Dean." We start driving when I feel Sam hold my hand. I turn to look at him, but he's concentrated on the road. I squeeze his and keep my hand there. We get to the motel and go inside to see Dean cleaning his gun. We fill him in on everything we found at the morgue.

"This lawyer guy's the first heart-free corpse in town?"

"First man. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions." Sam says.

"But no hearts?"

"No hearts. They were all hookers working Hunter's Point. Now, cops are trying to keep things under wrap, but they're looking for a serial killer." I say.

"And the lunar cycle?"

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which is this week, right?"

"Hence the lawyer."

"Awesome." Dean says excitedly.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asks.

"I'm sorry, guys, but what about a 'human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight' don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven't seen one since we were kids."

"Okay, Sparky. And you know what? After we kill it, we can go to Disneyland."

"You know what the best part about it is? We already know how to bring these suckers down." Dean says holding up a silver bullet. "One of these bad boys right to the heart. So, what's our next move?"

"Talk to the girl who found the body." Sam says. We hop back into the Impala and drive to an apartment complex. We go to the girl's apartment where she let's us in.

"I don't understand. I already gave my statement." Madison the witness says. Is this the episode where she's the werewolf? If so, Sam's gonna need serious cuddles.

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things." I say. She leads us into her living room where a guy is seated on one of her couches.

"This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is Detective..."

"Landis and Detectives Dante and Tennant." Dean says pointing to me and Sam. I, of course, took on the last name of Tennant. I wanted to smile at that, but it's not a good time. The man that was sitting on the couch stands up.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." Glen says starting to leave.

"Okay, thanks for the casserole." Madison says.

"That's nice." I say.

"Just call if you need anything." Glen says before leaving.

"He's sweet. He came over to check on me. Have...have a seat." She says gesturing to her kitchen table. We all take our seats before we start talking.

"You must be pretty shaken up. You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?" Sam asks.

"For two years, yeah."

"So, you knew all about him?" I ask.

"Probably knew more about him than he did. Nate was...he was nice." Madison says with a smile on her face.

"But?" Sam asks.

"Nothing, really. I...I...he had a few scotches in him, and he's started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type." Me and Sam look at Dean who was just staring at Madison.

"Yeah, I do, actually." I say. Dean gives me a weird almost wounded look. His whole demeanor changes to serious.

"Did, uh, did he have any enemies?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack."

"No, yeah, we're just covering all the bases. Anyone that might have had a beef with him...a former client? An ex?" Dean asks. A look of realization comes on her face at that moment, but she doesn't say anything.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt..."

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean asks cutting off Madison.

"Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's...well, he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Dean asks.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up."

"And?"

"Nothing. It was...like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth...he scares me."

"Thank you for your time Madison." I say standing up and extending my hand.

"Anytime."

"Here's my business card. If you need something or if something comes up, call me." I say handing her one of my cards. Madison nods her head, and we leave.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asks.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss, and he was there that night." Sam says.

"Think he's our dog-faced boy?"

"Well, it's a theory."

"We've had worse."

"Yeah." Sam and I say.

"What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?" We head to Kurt's apartment after we had found it. Dean picks the lock, and we get to exploring.

"Anything?" I call out after a bit.

"No, nothing but leftovers and a six-pack." Dean says.

"Check the freezer. Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something." Just after Sam says that there was an opening and closing of a door, and then a crash.

"Sam! Kate! Come here!" Dean yells. We follow him out onto a balcony where there's scratch marks on the wall. "Check it out." As we're looking around, there's a gunshot that goes off. We stopped what we were doing and ran down to the street below where we find a police officer laying on the ground mauled.

"I'll call 911." Sam says walking off to make the call. Me and Dean kneel down to look at the cop.

"I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo." Dean says when Sam comes back.

"Dean, if he's out here, we better check on Madison." Sam says. We leave quickly and go back to Madison's apartment. We knock on her door and wait, but she takes a while so we knock again. Glen comes out from his apartment probably to see why there's loud knocking going on.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Police business, Glen." I say as Madison opens the door.

"What is it?" Madison asks.

"Well, maybe we should take privately." Sam says. Madison lets us into her apartment and takes us to the kitchen. "Coffee?" The boys nod, but I shake my head. "Has Kurt been here?" Sam asks as Madison pours the coffee.

"Not exactly."

"What exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" Dean asks.

"Well, he was outside last night. Just...looking. Just looking at me." Me and the boys exchange looks. "Has he done something?"

"We're not really sure." Sam says.

"It's probably nothing, but...we just don't wanna take any chances. In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you? Just in case he stops by. Where does he work?" Dean says.

"He owns a body shop." Madison says.

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Madison nods and leaves the room. "Thanks."

"All right, you two go. I'll stay." Sam says.

"Forget that. You and Kate go after the creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick." Dean says. I rolled my eyes. Boys I swear.

"Dude, why do you always get to hang out with the girls?"

"Both of you get to hang out with me all the time, and last time I checked I'm still a girl." I say.

"Yeah, but you're you." Well thanks. "Anyways, I'm older."

"No, screw that. We settle this the old-fashioned way." Sam says holding his hand out for rock paper scissors. Dean does the same. Sam beats Dean because Dean always chooses scissors. "Dean, always with the scissors."

"Shut up. Shut up. Two out of three." They do it again, and Sam wins again. "God!" Dean yells in frustration. I'm not that bad to not want to hang out with me right? I get up and grab my jacket.

"Bundle up out there, all right?" Sam says as we leave. Me and Dean hop into the Impala and drive around. I don't say anything. Dean tries to make small talk, but I'm not having any of it. Don't wanna give him any reason to think this is so terrible right?


	27. Heart Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look we're close to finishing this season.

After a long silence coming from me, Dean finally calls Sam. We had found out he hadn't been back at work in a long time. "Let me guess. You're sitting on her couch like a stiff trying to think of something to say." Dean says when Sam picks up. He puts Sam on speaker phone for me to hear.

"Did you two find Kurt?" Sam asks.

"No, he hasn't been at work all week. But because we're good, and I mean really, really good. We got a line on where he might be. What's she wearing?" I roll my eyes again.

"Bye, Dean." Sam says hanging up. Dean laughs and puts his phone down. I cross my arms and look out the window as we pull away. We found out that he might be at a strip club here in town, so we head out. As soon as we pull up, Dean gets out, but I stay inside the Impala.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks.

"That's not my scene. I'll stay out here just in case he makes a break for it."

"Whatever." Dean says leaving. I got a text from Dean soon after saying that Kurt was in the club. I kept my eye on the door, but I was also reading a lore book about angels. I had found it at a random antique store during our last case. It's pretty interesting. Kurt came out, but it wasn't a good time to try and kill him. We didn't even know if he was a werewolf yet. Dean joins me an hour after Kurt left. He probably didn't notice Kurt leaving. "Alright, to Kurt's house we go." I notice his hair is ruffled. Of course, he got it on. We just sit outside for a while till we see a light turn on. We both pulled out our guns and moved to go inside. As we're about to move, we hear a glass shatter. The lights go off in the house. "What the-" We run inside and look around. I turn the corner and see Kurt's mauled body. There was a woman, who I assume is Madison, standing above his body. She turns to me, and I can tell it's Madison. I hear Dean run in behind me as she starts attacking me. I drop my gun, but I pull out my knife and cut her. She growls and runs away. Dean runs to the window and tries to shoot her. "Damn it." Is the last thing I hear before I pass out. I wake up in the back of the Impala with a flannel covering me. I look down and notice its the one that Dean was wearing. "Hey! You're awake." I hear Dean say as he comes back to the Impala.

"Where are we?" I ask sitting up.

"Madison's place." My eyes go wide. "Don't worry. We've got Madison chained up. She luckily didn't scratch you. I double checked." I gave him a look. "I didn't undress you, sweetheart. You know I wouldn't do that. Come on, Madison is putting up an act." I wrap the flannel around me and follow him inside. I could hear Madison crying as we get closer to her apartment.

"How you doin'? Kate's been out for an hour thanks to you."

"We've gotta talk." Sam says pulling me and Dean into another room. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying. Me and Kate both saw her."

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe...maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk. Come on, dude. She ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah, but what if it was, guys? I mean, what if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats? Hell, the cop, too."

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?"

"Look, man, I just...I don't know, there...there was something in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's killing people!"

"But if she has no control over it..."

"Exactly. She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening."

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?"

"We let those vamps go." I say.

"Those vamps could control themselves, and they weren't hurting any humans. They were trying to be human." Dean says turning to me.

"I understand her." Sam says and pauses. "Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asks. Sam pulls out John's journal and flips through it till he finds the page about curing a werewolf.

"Dad's theory, 'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline'."

"Might have a cure. Meaning 'who the hell know?'"

"It's worth a shot."

"We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago."

"No, I don't think so." Sam says realizing something. We follow him back to where Madison was. "Madison, when were you mugged?" She doesn't say anything but just looks at him.

"Please, it's important, all right? Just answer the question." I say softly.

"About a month ago." Madison says.

"Did you see the guy?" I ask.

"No, he grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?"

"How did you know that?" Madison asks after a moment.

"Where?"

"On...on the back of my neck." Sam puts down his gun carefully and moves behind her. He looks at her neck and nods at us.

"Oh, that's just a love bit. Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?" Dean asks.

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's Point?" I ask. Madison nods, and we go back to the other room.

"The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds." Sam says.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight." Dean says.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot."

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, all right? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her."

"And if she busts loose?" Sam doesn't respond. "Sam?"

"I'll do it." Sam says.

"Sam." Dean says.

"I'll shoot her, all right? But guys, I need you two to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Guys, please. We can save this girl." I nod my head. Some people can be saved, and that's supposed to be our job.

"Fine." Dean says looking at my reaction. Sam nods in approval. Me and Dean go back out to the Impala and drive to Hunter's Point. Once we pulled up, Dean turns to me. "How's your back?"

"Still a bit sore, but thanks for the massage earlier in the motel."

"I told you I have magic hands. I want you to stay close. Let's not injure that back anymore, okay?" I nod my head and get out of the car with him. We then heard screaming and ran towards the screaming. We saw a werewolf dragging a woman across the pavement. "Hey!" Dean yells to get it's attention. The werewolf looks up, and me and Dean shoot it. We see it as Glen, Madison's neighbor. The woman that was attacked stands up and runs away. "Hey, don't mention it!" He yells after her. We crouch next to Glen who is somehow still alive. His fangs retreat and goes back to normal.

"It happened...again. Where am I? H-help me. Oh, God. Oh my God." Glen yells. I have to get up and go away. I can't watch this. Dean takes care of Glen and comes back to the Impala where I'm wrapped up in his flannel that I haven't given back to him. He doesn't say anything as he drives us back to Madison's apartment. Sam hops in after Dean had texted him in the morning. I hadn't said one word since we had killed Glen. We go back later that night to keep an eye on Madison.

"So, what happened? You said it was Glen, the neighbor?"

"Yeah, it was sort of sad, actually. Glen had no clue what was going on." I could tell Dean glanced at me when he said that. I still didn't say anything. "Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?"

"I don't know. I mean, he kind of seemed to have a thing for her." Sam says.

"Maybe his primal instinct did, too. Maybe he was looking for a little, uh, hot breeding action."

"Ew." I said silently. The boys looked at me for a moment. I just looked out the window. They soon realized I wasn't going to say anything else and turned back forward.

"Yeah. Something like that." Sam says.

"So?" Dean asks.

"So what?"

"Speaking of Madison...?"

"Oh, whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, man, you liked her. Maybe, uh..." Ugh why must they do this when I'm in the vicinity.

"Dean, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic."

"You saved her life." Dean says.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that." Madison suddenly appears at the window closest to us.

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" Madison asks us.

"Honestly? Uh, we're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so...you know, we're...lurking."

"I know this sounds crazy." Sam says.

"Sure does. Well, if we're gonna wait it out...we might as well do it together." Sam goes inside, but Dean and I decide to stay outside. I knew what was about to happen, and I don't want to be anywhere near that.

"Hey, sweetheart?" Dean asks turning towards me. I look at him. "Come up here." I hesitate, but then move to get in the front seat. He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. "It wasn't your fault. We couldn't have known he didn't know what was happening. We saved Madison, so this hunt wasn't a complete loss." I nod my head and just stay like that. At some point, I fall asleep. I awake to the pounding on the window. It seems Dean had fallen asleep as well because he is startled awake.

"She...she turned." Sam says.

"What?" Dean asks groggily.

"I couldn't grab her in time."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Dean says fully awake. Sam hops in the back and quickly move out. Sam calls Bobby about the cure. From the sound of it, it doesn't sound like there is a cure. I'm pretty sure we find one later, but we don't have much time to figure that out. Sam hangs up and sighs. "Bobby says he doesn't know anything except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were there?" Dean asks.

"Dean..." Sam starts.

"So, what, you put her to bed and then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn."

"What the hell does it matter, Dean? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?"

"Well, then we have to look harder! Until we find something..."

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore." I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Sam asks not believing what we're saying.

"I hate to say, but Kate's right. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is..." Dean says backing me up.

"Evil?"

"Yeah." Me and Dean say.

"Yeah, that's what they say about me, guys! So me you won't kill, but her you're just gonna blow away?" Sam asks. Just then Sam's phone goes off. He answers it. "Madison, where are you?" Our eyes go wide. "Well, do you see any street signs?" Pause. "All right, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are." Sam hangs up. "Middle Point street." Dean nods and drives faster. We pick up a shaken Madison and take her back to her apartment. We all go into the living room. Dean puts his gun on her coffee table. I wanted to punch him because this poor girl is terrified.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night. Didn't I?" Madison asks.

"There's no way to know yet." Dean says.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere." Sam says.

"That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We scoured every source. There's just no cure. We've looked everywhere. I'm so sorry." I say.

"Is...is she right?" Madison asks turning to Sam. Sam turns away from her.

"Well, we could lock you up at night, but...you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies." I pause. "We're so sorry."

"So, I guess that's all there is to it, then." Madison says now crying. I couldn't do it anymore, so I stood up and left. I needed some fresh air. I waited outside by the Impala for a while till Dean and a sobbing Sam comes out the door. I crawl into the back, but Sam joins me in the back. I hold my arm out for him to snuggle into me. I sat there and comforted Sam till we got to the motel. There I crawled into bed with him and comforted him till he finally fell asleep. This poor boy deserves love.


	28. Hollywood Babylon Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

I never expected the first time I get to go to Los Angeles I get to go to a movie set. Granted it's because of a case, but we're still on a movie set! There's been a weird death on set, and because Dean is in love with these kinds of movies, we had to come check it out. So, we got ourselves some tickets for the tour and got on the cart thing.

"First opened in 1927, the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades." The tour guide says as we get going.

"Hey, you know this is where they filmed 'Creepshow'?" I hear Dean ask the kid in front of us. The kid gives him a weird look and continues eating his ice cream.

"Now, to the right here is Stars Hollow. It's the setting for the television series Gilmore Girls, and if we're lucky, we might even catch one of the show's stars." So, I checked out the show and the guy who plays Dean on the show kinda looks like Sam. It's a little weird. Wonder what that guy is like.

"Come on." Sam whispers to us.

"Let's finish the tour!" Dean says excitedly. Sam gets off the cart anyways. I jump off after him, but Dean stays for a moment.

"Dean!" Sam whisper yells. Dean gets off, and we take off.

"Sammy, Kate, check it out, it's Matt Damon!" Dean says pointing at some guy. He doesn't look like Matt Damon.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon."

"No, it is." Dean says.

"Well, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping."

"Yeah, well, he's probably researching a role or something."

"Ahhh, I don't think so." I say.

"Hey, this way, uh, I think stage 9 is over here." Sam says pointing at a sign that says stage 9.

"Come on, guys, let's keep going this way." Dean whines.

"No, come on, we've gotta work." Sam says. Dean sighs but doesn't say anything "Dude, you wanted to come to L.A."

"Yeah, for a vacation. I mean swimming pools and movie stars! Not to work." Yeah, it would be nice to actually have a vacation.

"This seem like swimming pool weather to you, Dean? I mean it's practically Canadian." I say. I almost laugh at my own joke. Kinda wish we could go to Vancouver.

"Yeah, I just figured that, you know, after everything that happened with...Madison y-you could use a little R and R, that's all." Dean says turning to Sam.

"Well, maybe I wanna work, Dean. Maybe it keeps my mind off things." Sam says.

"Okay, okay, all right. So, this crew guy...what did he...he died on set?"

"Yeah, uh, rumors spreading like wildfire online. They're saying the set's haunted."

"Like 'Poltergeist'?" I ask.

"Could be a poltergeist."

"No, no, no. Like the movie 'Poltergeist." Dean says. "You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you? It was rumored that the set of 'Poltergeist' was cursed. That they used real human bones as, uh, as props. And, like, at least three of the actors died in it."

"Well, yeah, it might be something like that."

"All right, so this crew guy...what's his name?" I ask.

"Frank Jaffey."

"Frank Jaffey...he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?"

"Well, no. But, uh, it's L.A., you know? It might not even be his real name, but the girl who found him, she said she saw something...a vanishing figure."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Uh, Tara Benchley?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tara Benchley? From 'Fear dot Come' and 'Ghost Ship', Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?" Dean asks.

"So now, you're suddenly on board?"

"Oh, I just...I mean, I'm a fan of her work. It's very good." Dean says slightly calm as he walks off to Stage 9. We enter and soon after a guy comes over to us.

"Uh, excuse me, Green Shirt Guy?" Dean points to himself. "Yeah, you. Come here." Dean goes over to the guy. "Can you get me a smoothie from Kraft?"

"You want a what from who?"

"You are a P.A.? This is what you do?" The guy asks. Sam and I walk over to Dean quickly.

"Yeah, yeah...he uh...one smoothie coming right up." Sam says. We walk away quickly.

"What's a P.A.?" Dean asks once we're out of earshot.

"I think they're kind of like slaves." Sam says. The rest of the day goes on like that. Me, Sam, and Dean do stuff around the set for everyone without anything bad happening luckily. We pulled off this fake P.A. stuff. We met up at the Kraft services table later to talk about if we had found anything.

"So?" Sam asks us. He was supposed to try and find anything on the dead guy.

"Well, I think being a P.A. sucks. But...the food these people get...are you kidding me? I mean look at these things." Dean says picking up a sandwich. "They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches. They're delicious." He holds one out to Sam.

"Maybe later." Sam says turning it down. Dean just shrugs and eats the sandwich. I grab one and starting eating it. I was starving.

"Uh...Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything." Sam says.

"Oh, great. So you found out about as much as we did." Dean says.

"No, not quite, I..." A guy approaches us.

"Hey, guys." The guy says.

"Oh, hey." Dean says.

"Sorry." The guy says as he grabs a sandwich.

"That's all right." I say moving out of the guy's way. The guy leaves once he has his sandwich.

"They're wonderful!" Dean says.

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history." Sam says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, four people died messy here over the past eighty years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents." Sam says.

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit." Dean says.

"Yeah, we've just gotta narrow it down more." I say.

"I'll get right on that." Dean says walking off. He walks over to Tara and starts talking to her.

"I'll see you later Sam. I've gotta get back on set unlike him." I say pointing to Dean. Sam nods, and we go our separate ways. We meet back up to find out that Dean had found some information on this Frank Jaffey, whose name was actually Gerard St. James. We head over and knock on the door.

"Gerard St. James?" Dean asks when the man answers the door.

"Yes." Gerard says.

"You're still alive, and you're not Frank Jaffey." Sam says. Gerard just looks extremely confused.

"Uh, no?"

"You were Desert Soldier Number Four in Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn?" Dean asks excitedly. How the heck does he even know that? Why would anyone pay that much attention to small characters?

"I was."

"I knew I recognized you. I am a huge fan. Heh heh." What the heck? "I mean, your turn as a tractor crash victim in Critters 3..."

"Critters 3!"

"Wow. Yeah."

"Well, please, come in." Gerard says stepping aside and letting us inside. He brings the boys some coffee and me some tea and sugar. "Yeah, it was the producers. They brought me up for the day to play Frank."

"Just to fake your death?" I ask. Gerard sat down across from us.

"Well, rumors of a haunted film set, free publicity, especially when you're making a horror movie. I mean, uh, it's already all over the internet." Well, at least no one got hurt.

"Yeah, we know." Sam says.

"These days it's all about new media, building buzz. They say I'm the new 'lonelygirl'."

"Who?" Dean asks.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asks.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion." Gerard says.

"Isn't that kind of cruel? Messing with their heads like that?" Dean asks.

"Hey, I just play the part. I don't write the script. Speaking of, I'm playing Willy in a...in a dinner theater production of Salesman at Costa Mesa, all next month." Gerard says giving me a wink. Is this guy seriously trying to flirt with me? "You get a free pepper steak with the coupon. Maybe I can take you there sometime?" Yep definitely hitting on me. I was about to reply no when Dean spoke first.

"Now, wait a second. If you're...if you're seen in public, won't that ruin the hoax?"

"Oh, please. Frank and Willy? Totally different characters. So-" Sam cut him off this time.

"You know what? Thanks very much, Mr. St. James. It was just nagging at us, you know? But we're...we're very glad...you know...you're alive and well." Are these boys going to let me reject this guy.

"Absolutely." Gerard shakes the boys' hands then gets to me and shakes my hand but doesn't let go of my hand.

"So, about that date?"

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone." I reach back and grab Sam's hand. Gerard suddenly looked a bit scared.

"Oh, I didn't realize..."

"It's cool, but we're gonna go ahead and go." Me and Sam walk away still holding hands.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you..." Dean starts.

"Dean!" I yell back at him.

"Okay, fine! Geez." He says following us out to the Impala. We get in and drive off. "So, do you two have something to tell me?" Dean asks after a while.

"Are you asking whether or not we're dating? The answer to that is no. I just really didn't want to date that guy. He creeps me out."

"And yet you would date that guy who was mind controlling you."

"He was a sweetheart. That guy looks like he wouldn't stop if I said no."

"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart." Dean says.


	29. Hollywood Babylon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

Me and Dean get back on set to find out another crew guy died. Apparently he killed himself, but there is definitely something wrong here. They were filming a scene. I wasn't paying much attention. Sam was keeping me updated on what he's finding, and crew members are constantly asking for things. Dean was somehow able to stay on set a lot more than me. I get back with one of the camera guy's coffees to find they had stopped the scene.

"What's going on?" I ask one of the guys.

"Tara called cut. No one knows why." He says. I walk over to Dean to watch what was happening.

"I-I-I just can't wrap my head around the dialogue, you know? Salt? Doesn't that sound silly? I mean, why would a ghost be afraid of salt?" Me and Dean exchange a look.

"Okay, um...Marty?" Marty goes over to them.

"Yo." Marty says.

"What do you think?"

"Not married to salt, what do you want? We still sticking with condiments?"

"It just sounds different, not better. What else would a ghost be scared of?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Walter says next to us.

"What would a ghost be scared of? Maybe, uh, maybe shotguns." Marty says.

"Okay, that makes even less sense than salt." McG says.

"These people are idiots." Walter says clearly irritated and leaves. That's when I notice Sam coming over to us.

"Walter's a little testy for a P.A., huh?" Dean says.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asks.

"It is going really good, man. Tara's really stepped up her performance. I think it's probably from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on."

"Sense memory?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Kate what do you have?"

"I haven't found anything. I haven't had much of a chance since they're filming. I've been trying to get up to the catwalk, but it's been very difficult."

"At least someone here remembers the case. I thought you hated being a P.A. Dean?"

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team, you know? It's good..." Dean says holding out a plate of food. "Oh, taquito? They're wonderful."

"No. Ummm...listen, I conned my way into the morgue."

"And?" I ask.

"News reports were right: Brad's a doornail, no question."

"Copy that." Dean says into his headset. I couldn't hear what he heard, so they must have asked Dean specifically. "I'm sorry, what?"

"'Copy that?'"

"What did you say?"

"The news reports were right. Brad's a doornail..."

"They are aware." Dean says again into his headset. I roll my eyes.

"Who's aware?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Uh, uh, uh the newspaper's right. Brad's a doornail, no question about it." Sam says.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't skip town." Dean says.

"Yeah."

"Oh, come here. I want you to hear something." Dean pauses. "Copy that. On my way." Dean says into his headset as he leads us over to the sound guy. He must have gotten something I didn't. "Hey Dave. Can you play them that thing you were playing me earlier?" Dean asks.

"Sure." Dave says handing both me and Sam some headphones. We hear some audio for the movie. Nothing weird so...just then the audio becomes staticky and distorted. We all share a look. We thank Dave and head backstage. They were done filming for right now, so we could get back there.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive, all of a sudden, I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo. For some reason, it's a legit haunting now." I say.

"Well, who's the ghost, guys? What's it want?" Sam says.

"I don't know. I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene." Dean says. We head outside and go into one of the trailers that was unlocked. Dean had grabbed one of the DVDs that had Brad's death on it. He popped it into the DVD player as we settled on the couch.

"Hey, where'd you get this DVD?" I ask.

"They're called dailies, Kate, you should know this." I roll my eyes. "I got it from Cindy. She's kind of got this on-and-off thing going with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy." He sits next to me and presses play. We watch the footage with Brad's death. "All right, here's where the guy fell through the roof."

"Right." Sam says.

"All right, here we go." Dean says fast forwarding to the part.

"They must have super-hearing." Mitch says on the tape. Just then Brad falls through the ceiling hanging by a noose.

"Hey, wait, go back, go back." Sam says. Dean rewinds the tape. "Right after. Right aft-yeah right. Wait. There." He says pointing to something on the screen. On the screen, you could see a woman in white off to the side.

"It's like 'Three Men and a Baby' all over again." Sam looks at Dean confused. "Selleck, Danson, and Guttengerg. And...I don't know who played the baby." Dean says.

"What's your point?" Sam asks.

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the...the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently, in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography." Dean says. Sam looks back to the tape.

"I've seen her before." Sam says nodding to the lady on screen. We take the tape back out and leave the trailer. Who's trailer was this anyway? No time to think on that. We get back on set and play our parts while Sam goes to get something. Sam meets me and Dean at the table in the crafts services tent with an article. "Here. Check this out." Sam says hands us the article. I grab it and start looking at it, but Dean doesn't do the same.

"Yeah, go for Ozzy." Pause. "No, I don't have a twenty on Tara. I think she's 10-100." Pause. "Okay, copy that." He turns back to us. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Me and Sam roll our eyes at Dean.

"Elise Drummond, starlet back in the thirties, had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters into a scene they're shooting." Sam says.

"Just like our man, Brad. So, what? She's got it in for the studio brass?" I ask.

"Possibly. I mean, it's a motive. And Brad's death matches her exactly." Sam says.

"We're digging tonight, aren't we?" Dean asks. Later that night, we head to the graveyard to take care of the bones of this lady. The boys drew the short straws, so they get to dig up the grave. I only have to do the rest. Unluckily, this graveyard is huge, but we're less likely to be caught because of that. On the upside, there's a map for this place, which Dean currently has. He's actually really good with directions.

"Which way?" Sam asks after walking a bit.

"Uh...over there." Dean says pointing down a path next to us. "Hey." Dean says stopping.

"Yeah?" Sam asks. Dean points at a memorial for Humpty Dumpty.

"This map is totally worth the five bucks! Hey, we've gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here." I shake my head and smile.

"You wanna dig him up, too?" Sam asks playfully.

"Bite your tongue, heathen!" I let out a laugh as we continue on. We pass another memorial, which I can't tell who's it is. "Oh, that's cool."

"You know, Dean, what I don't get is why now? I mean, after seventy-five years, Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know? Why this movie?"

"Well, maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick."

"Come on, is it really that scary?" Sam asks.

"It isn't." I say. Dean stops in front of a grave. It reads Elise.

"Here we go." Dean says.

"Yep, all right." Sam says catching up to me and Dean.

"Yahtzee." The boys start digging as I sit on the ground. It's gonna take them a bit. The boys finally get done and climb out. I hop in and pour the gasoline and gas on the girl. I reach out my hands and the boys pull me up. Dean hands me his lighter, and I let burn those bones. Sometimes it's just really satisfying to burn bones and let the spirit rest in peace. We head back to the motel feeling good. I am suddenly woken up by Sam shaking me.

"Sam, what's going on?" I ask sitting up.

"There's been another murder. We got to go." I jump out of my bed and get dressed fairly quickly. It's come to the point where I don't care to get ready in front of the boys. It used to be so awkward. After living together over a year, it's no longer awkward. You can't really be awkward when you get injuries in some awkward spots. After we get ready, we head off back to the set to see what we missed. When we get there, the police are still investigating. "Run-in with a giant fan. Sam thing happened to an electrician back in '66, a guy named Billy Beard." This doesn't make sense. I really wish I could remember every episode, but that's just not possible.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean asks obviously being as confused as I am.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like Elise this time, either. It's not her M.O."

"No, we already torched her. So, what, are we dealing with another ghost?"

"Maybe." I say.

"Yeah, but these things don't usually tag-team." McG calls a huge meeting for everyone, so we head over to where that's happening to hear what he says. We wait for a bit before he finally steps out of his car.

"Everyone! Huddle in!" Everyone goes quiet and turns to him. "In light of Jay's accident last night, and in cooperation with the authorities, we're shutting down production for a few days." There were groans all around. "I know. I know. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've had a few setbacks this week, but we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything. And that was to see Hell Hazers 2: The Reckoning on screens all across America!" I'm not so sure about that, but whatever it takes to raise spirits. "Now, we owe it to them to go on and to pull together and make this damn movie, huh?" There was cheers all around. "But...but but but not today. Go home. Someone will call you." Instead of heading back to the motel, me and Sam go back to the trailer to review the new footage we had. It starts off with the character Wendy reading something in Latin. I know some Latin, but that's mainly the exorcism I have memorized. The boys found it foolish that I memorized it, but they don't know it's going to be very necessary in later years.

"Wendy, don't." The character Kendra says interrupting Wendy.

"What are you, afraid of ghosts? Come on, it'll be fun." Wendy says. Dean comes back after finding out where the electrician that died in 1966 is buried.

"Hey." Dean says taking a seat next to me.

"Hey. So, you find out where the electrician's buried?" Sam asks.

"He wasn't. Billy Beard was cremated."

"Great. Now what?" I ask.

"No idea. Any more ghost cameos in the dailies?"

"Not in the first six hours. You know, maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie 'cause they think it sucks. 'Cause, I mean, it kind of does." Sam says.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Wendy says on screen as she continues to read. Sam then gets a weird look on his face and rewinds the tape. He looks at the Latin that Wendy is reading.

"Listen to the invocation." We stay silent for a moment. "Guys, that's the real deal...a necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" Sam asks. I looked at the paper she was reading, and I could read what it said. Where was this coming from? I got halfway down the page, when my head started hurting badly. I close my eyes and let out a small whimper. The boys look at me.

"Kate, are you okay?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I just have a massive headache right now." That wasn't English, and I don't think that's Latin either. There's something inside of me telling me that was Enochian. Like legit Enochian. How the hell am I able to read that like it's English?

"How about you stay here and take a nap. We'll come get you when we're done talking to the writers." I nod my head and lay down. I feel a blanket fall on me as I pass out.


	30. What is and What Should Never Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

I woke up in a super comfortable bed. What? I looked around and noticed I was in a bedroom and not like a bunker bedroom. There was a suitcase by the door looking like I was about to leave? What's going on? What was I doing? I guess it doesn't matter. I leave the room to see I'm in an apartment. There's some mail on the coffee table, so I pick it up and notice the name. The name on the mail is Katie Foster. Katie? I haven't gone by that since...

Had this been a dream? Had I never actually gone to the Supernatural world? But this wasn't my apartment when I left. This is way too nice of an apartment. I open up the mail and see its mainly fanmail. After going through some of the mail, I see that I'm on Supernatural? Have I lost my mind? I go to the dvds under the tv to see what I have there. That's when I notice there's only the season one dvd. I go online and see there's only one season of Supernatural out at the moment, and they're filming season two. This makes zero sense. I still have the knowledge of future seasons, but yet they haven't even been made yet? I take a look at the dvd case, and there I am standing by Dean or Jensen. So, not only am I not in the Supernatural world again, but I'm also an actor on Supernatural? What is happening? I hear a knock on the door. I go over and open the door. On the other side is Dean. I mean Jensen. Oh, this is going to bother me.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He asks. Well, that explains the suitcase. I must be about to leave.

"Yeah, give me a sec. Come in." Jensen follows me in as I head back to the bedroom. I check the suitcase. It's filled with flannel. I guess some things never change. I let out a chuckle and drag the suitcase out. Jensen was digging around in my fridge. "I haven't had time to go shopping, so there's nothing in there." I say naturally as I could. Jensen turns around with a burger in his mouth. "Hey, that was mine! I didn't say you could have that." I say lightly hitting his bicep.

"I'll buy you another. I haven't eaten anything." I roll my eyes and leave my apartment. Jensen grabs my suitcase and leads me outside.

"I can take care of that you know."

"I know you can." That was all he said as we go out to the car parked outside. I see Jared already sitting in the front seat as me and Jensen hop in the back. We are taken to the nearest airport, where we are given our tickets. First class! Heck yeah! I've never rode first class. That was when I noticed where we were headed, San Diego. We get through a special kind of security clearance, which is less terrible than it normally is and led directly onto the plane. I'm placed between Jared and Jensen, but there is so much room that it doesn't even matter. A girl could definitely get used to this. We had some fans stop and ask for autographs, which we gladly do. Had me being in the Supernatural world really been a dream? Am I dreaming in the Supernatural world? Why does this feel so real though. Jensen hitting my knee brought me back to reality or this reality? What's going on? "You good?"

"Yeah, just had a weird dream last night."

"Wanna talk about it?" Jared asks.

"I don't remember much of it. I just remember it being weird." The boys stop their interviewing. Jared gets comfortable with his neck pillow. Of course he would be one to bring a neck pillow for a short flight. Jensen starts messing with the TV screen in front of him. And me? I pull out my phone. I start checking out Twitter to see what was going on. Four words shock me...

San Diego Comic Con

I'm on a flight to San Diego.

I'm on Supernatural

And San Diego Comic Con is going to be happening this week.

Am I going to be a part of a panel? Does Supernatural have a panel? I check my email to see that I was emailed an itinerary from I assume my agent. We do have a panel, and then we're doing some photo ops. This is the coolest thing ever! I relax and watch some movie on the screen. I didn't pay much attention to it since I was looking through what had happened on the show and what didn't. I'm sure they couldn't have put everything on the show. They changed me being kidnapped by Gabriel. That's strange. I wasn't even in that episode. The thing at the hospital still happened. What are they even doing? There wasn't many changes thankfully, so there's not much of a chance to mess something up. We land in San Diego and are rushed off to a car in front of the airport. Did they grab our luggage? I guess they did. So many of the normal things of traveling taken away. I don't know how I feel about that. The car takes us to a fairly nice restaurant that Jared wanted to try because they were still getting our rooms ready at the hotel. I checked my bank account to see how much I could spend and saw more money than I probably ever accumulated sitting there in my bank account. Screw it. I'm getting a nice steak. We enjoy lunch, and it's honestly exactly how I imagined a lunch with Jared and Jensen would go. Something still felt off though. Something's not right. I don't have time to think about it too much as we're whisked away to the hotel to unpack and get ready for the panel. I thought it said our panel was tomorrow. I check the schedule again to see it was today. Huh. I guess I read it wrong? I change into another flannel and jeans after taking a shower. The water pressure is amazing. I could definitely get used to this. I look down to see I have some time before I have to leave. I grab my laptop and pull up Supernatural. I start watching Faith when things get weird. The screen is staticy at points, but I don't think anything of it. That's till Dean looks directly into the camera. That's a big no no in acting isn't it unless you're going for a meta thing or you're the office.

"Kate, I know you're listening. You have to wake up. This isn't rea..." The screen shuts off. I keep pressing the power button, but the computer won't turn on. What's going on? I hear a knock on the door and answer it. It's Jared and Jensen.

"Come on, Katie! We've got a panel to go to!" Jensen says dragging me off. Things go by so fast and suddenly we're in the large room for our panel. Did I just have whiplash? We answer some general questions about the show and what to expect for season two, when suddenly there's a familiar face at the microphone. It's Sam.

"Kate, wake up." He says. "You have to wake up." I turn my head to the side to see Dean walking up the steps to the stage. He comes over to me and grabs my face.

"Kate, sweetheart, snap out of it." I scream as I see something behind Dean. He turns just in time to miss a punch from the thing. He pulls out a stake and stabs the thing. I'm left shocked as I stare at the body. "Kate." Dean says snapping his fingers in front of my face. "I'm sorry, but you need to wake up." He says as he stabs me.

I wake up with a gasp. I'm in a warehouse with my arms tied above my head. Dean is standing in front of me lightly slapping me.

"Hold on, sweetheart, we've got you."

"Dean?"

"Thank God you're okay. Give me a second." He says reaching up and starts cutting my arms free. "Why did you do this hunt by yourself?"

"You two were in jail."

"You could've called Bobby. Djinns aren't safe to hunt by yourself." He says as he gets my arms free. They drop like dead weight. I groan in pain. How long have I been here? Dean picks me up and takes me out to the Impala. Sam was outside wiping off the knife he had I assumed killed the djinn with.

"You okay, Kate?" He asks coming over to us.

"Yeah, my arms hurt a lot and probably have lost a lot of blood, but I'm okay." Dean sets me down in the back.

"Where's your keys. I'll drive the car you drove here back to Bobby's." I reach into my barely there pocket and toss the keys to him. Sam pats my leg and closes the door. Dean jumps in after talking to Sam for a moment, and we drive off.


	31. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Dumping.

After experiencing the djinn dream, I can't help but question what I'm doing here. Is there a way back? If I went back, is it going to be different than when I left? Do I even want to go back? Is staying and having a relationship with the boys worth the pain that I know I will go through if I was to stay here. If I can't get back, is it too late to leave? I look up at the boys sitting in front of me in the Impala and shake my head. The moment I stepped into this universe it was too late. I can't leave these boys. Not after everything they've been through and the things they will go through. They need emotional support, and that's something I'll happily give them. I need these boys, and I hope they need me as well. I know what's coming, and I only wish that Gabriel could come and get me away from this hell that's about to happen. We pull up to a cafe and park. Dean was hungry, which isn't anything new, but I have this feeling inside of me. It doesn't feel good at all, but it is Sam's turn to go grab the food. We've come up with this system when we're on the road. I was about to say something, but Sam's already getting out of the Impala. How did Sam end up at the place in the season 2 finale again?

"Kate, your usual?" Sam asks snapping me back to reality.

"Can I get an extra side of fries as well?" I ask. He nods and starts to shut the car door.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean says. I shudder. I've been in the Impala when Dean gets extra onions, and it's not pretty.

"Dude, me and Kate have to ride in the car with your extra onions." I nod my head agreeing that extra onions is a terrible idea. "Two to one vote. You are not getting extra onions." Sam says grabbing the money Dean offers.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie." Sam says nothing and closes the door. "Bring me some pie!" Dean yells at Sam. He turns to me. "I love me some pie."

"We all know you love some pie." I say patting his arm. We sit in there for some time till the radio becomes staticky. That's never a good sign. Dean messes with it for a minute, but it just turns off. He looks at me, and we get out at the same time. I can tell the cafe is empty from the Impala. Sam is nowhere to be seen. Oh crap. Dean rushes in immediately as I look around the parking lot. There's got to be a clue right? Did they leave anything? I give up and go inside to see a bloodbath. Dean turns to me with something on his finger.

"Smell this." I smell it and recognize the smell immediately.

"Sulfur." Dean nods and wipes his finger on his pants. "I found nothing out there. There's no tracks. No signs of a struggle. We didn't see another car." I say giving my findings. Dean just rubs his head in agitation not knowing what to do. He grabs one of the tables and throws it across the room.

"Son of a bitch." I flinch away as Dean runs back out to the Impala. I quickly follow him worried he might leave me. I grab my phone and to call Bobby and tell him what's happened.

"I'm close by. Just hold on." Bobby says. I sigh.

"Thanks Bobby." I say hanging up. "Bobby's close. We need to wait."

"Sam's been taken by some demons, and we don't know what they want."

"It has to do with his powers." I say as Dean pulls over to the side of the road. Dean doesn't respond and sits there fiddling with his thumbs. Maybe this is my chance to change things. I can sell my soul for Sam, and Lucifer won't be broken out of the cage. Sam and Dean won't have to go to Hell. So much pain won't happen if I sell my soul. Maybe I'll get 10 years. I'm not important. I look to Dean who is getting antsy and is most likely freaking out on the inside. My decision has been made. I can't let this happen.


	32. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what: next chapter is the last chapter of this season.

I tried to sleep while we waited for Bobby, but my mind was reeling. Was I really going to sell my soul? I would sell my soul in a heartbeat for those boys. Eternity in Hell to keep the apocalypse from happening? I'd take that. Plus maybe I wouldn't stay down there for eternity? Gabriel might actually care and pull me out. Maybe I could break out? It's not impossible just very improbable. Most people don't have the knowledge I do. Could I hold out from becoming a demon though? If I get the one year to live, am I going to stay with the boys? I don't want to put them through the pain, but I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be with for the last year of my life. I take one glance at Dean and all doubts go away. If I can take away the pain he will go through if he sells his soul. The Winchester Brothers together. I'm just the third wheel in this story. This is all about them. After a while, Bobby finally showed up. We climbed out of the Impala. He lays a folder on the Impala.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby says. Dean picks it up, but there's nothing in it.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean points out.

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about normal low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing?" I ask.

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet." I rub my head with my hands. Why can't I remember where Sam is? It was some kind of ghost town wasn't it? How do I explain that I know that kind of information though? Psychic powers? I'm a witch? I'd be dead. If not dead, I wouldn't be able to stay with the boys.

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean basically yells. His phone starts ringing. "Ash, what do you got?" Pause. "Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here." Pause. "Well, what?" Pause. "Come on, I don't have time for this!" He listens to Ash for a moment and hangs up. "I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." We all pile into the Impala and head off to the Roadhouse. When we get there, we find the place in ruins. "What the hell?" Dean asks as we jump out of the car. We start looking around for Ash's, Ellen's, or Jo's bodies if they was in the Roadhouse when it went down.

"Oh, my God." Bobby says.

"You see Ellen?" I ask.

"No. No Ash, either." Bobby says. Dean stops and starts to pick it up, but it's attached to a hand...Ash's hand. I cover my mouth with my hand as I head back towards the Impala not being able to look at my now dead friend.

"Oh, Ash, damn it!" Dean says. Bobby and Dean stay over there for a few more moments, but then come back over.

"This is..." Bobby starts.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is, or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean asks angrily.

"We'll find him." Bobby says. Dean suddenly clutches his head. "Dean?" Bobby asks. I move closer to him. He groans and doubles over. I put a hand on his back not knowing what to do. "What was that?"

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean says.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asks. I shake my head.

"No, must be the stress." Dean says as he let's out a chuckle. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" I ask.

"What? No!"

"She may have a point, Dean." Bobby says.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." But then he falls against the car. I reach out and try to keep him from falling down. Bobby comes over and helps me.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with us?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, guys."

"It was a vision then." I say.

"Yeah, I don't know how but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." Dean chuckles again.

"What else did you see?" I ask.

"Uh...there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?" Bobby asks.

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is." Bobby jumps into the driver's seat, and we drive off. We pull up to the edge of a forest. We quickly jump out of car. "Well, it looks like the rest of the way's on foot." Me and Dean nod our heads, grab our weapons, and head off. As we get closer to a town, we hear the sounds of a fight. Me and Dean start yelling for Sam. He finally comes into view, and I start sprinting because I know what's about to happen. I don't get to him in time, and Jake stabs him. The pain that courses through my body is so intense I fall to the ground screaming. What is going on? I drag my body over to where Dean is holding Sam's lifeless body and try to comfort the man even though my body is still hurting so badly. A thought runs through my mind about the pain: it's near where Sam was stabbed. How does this make any sense? Bobby gets us together and helps put Sam in the Impala. I couldn't sit in the back with him, so I sit in Dean's lap. We put Sam in a bed at Bobby's and have some drinks. I don't drink. My first drink was with Dean after a hunt one night. But I feel like crap. Bobby and Dean head into the office to do some research about the demon. Meanwhile, I head to my room and get the stuff to summon a crossroads demon. I steal the keys to one of Bobby's cars and drive to the nearest crossroads. I can't believe I'm doing this. I bury the box I had and stand up. Nothing happened. Then I heard someone clear their throats.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turn and see Gabe.

"Trying to save the world from an apocalypse. What are you doing?" I ask.

"My job." Before I can do anything else, he grabs my hand and teleports me away.

"What the hell, Gabe." I say. I take a closer look to where he had taken me. "Is this the Men of Letters bunker?" I ask recognizing the place instantly.

"You think of this place a lot, so I made this the best place to keep you."

"Keep me? Gabe, what the hell-" With that he leaves. I run up the stairs to the front door, but it's locked. I slam my hand against the door. "Damn it, Gabe!" I slide down the door and pull my knees to my chest. I finally allow myself to cry about everything that's just happened.


	33. The Finale

Long after I have no more tears to shed, I finally stand up and go to the kitchen. I rinse out a glass and get some water. At least Gabriel made sure this place worked before he locked me in here. After that, I go exploring. The library is larger than I could even imagine. I run my fingers down the spines of the books before stopping on a book about angels. I pick it up off the shelves and take a seat on the old couch in the library. I cough as dust comes up off the couch but settle in. I guess I'm gonna have to clean this place but at another time. I have no energy at the moment. I open the book and start reading. At some point I fall asleep, and when I wake up, I'm laying in one of the bedrooms in some comfy pajamas. I grab the plaid robe that's laying on the chair in the room and walk into the kitchen area. I could smell the presence of Gabriel before I saw him. He was making some pancakes by the looks of it when I go inside the kitchen.

"Morning." I say sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Morning cupcake. How many pancakes do you want? They're chocolate chip."

"I don't want any." Gabriel spins around with the spatula in his hand.

"Come on cupcake. I know you have to be hungry. You didn't eat in the search for Sam. I should punish Dean for that, but he's suffering enough." I put my head down on my head feeling the tears come back. He just had to mention Sam's death. I feel a hand run through my hair in a comforting way. "I know you wanted to be the one to save him cupcake, but I couldn't allow you to sell your soul."

"I was just trying to save the world from an apocalypse."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know movies. If you change the past, it doesn't change the future." He removes his hand from my head. "Now come on cupcake. After you eat your pancakes, go get dressed. I've got a full day planned for us. Now how many pancakes do you want?"

"Three." I say.

"You got it cupcake." He says turning back around.

"Gabe?" He hummed. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job."

"Can I ask you a question." I ask after a while.

"Sure, what's up cupcake?" He asks putting down a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Why do you care about me so much? You never liked doing what you're told to do. Why me?" His whole demeaner changed.

"You have been my assignment for a very long time cupcake. Before I saw through my father and before I got fed up with watching my family fight all the time. I tried to forget about you, but I just couldn't cupcake. You're stuck with me." I crack a smile and start eating my pancakes. I finish up and put my plate and fork in the sink. I'm about to start washing them, but I hear a snap behind me and the items are gone.

"I could do that."

"I know, but I want you to get ready because I'm ready to get this day going. We've gotta meet someone later tonight, so we need to get going. Now..." He snaps again, and I'm back in my bedroom. I roll my eyes at his antics and grab my stuff to go take a shower. An hour later and I'm back in the war room waiting on Gabriel. "You ready cupcake?"

"Yeah, where are we going."

"The happiest place on Earth." He says grabbing my hand and teleports us. When I open my eyes, we're outside...Disneyland?"

"Are we at Disneyland?" I ask. There's no one here though.

"Yep, we've got the whole place to ourselves. Let's get going!" We spend the whole day riding rides, eating tons of food, and taking pictures with every character we can find. It was definitely the best day I've had since I've been here. By the end of the day, Gabe had bought me everything I wanted to the point he had to start snapping the stuff back to the bunker. After eating dinner in the fanciest place in the park, we leave the park after riding the star wars ride one more time. "We're right on time. We have a party to get to." Gabe says looking at his watch.

"Whose party?" He doesn't answer me and teleports us to an unknown place. I look down and see that he's changed me into a more promiscuous dress. I don't like this one bit. "Gabe, can't you take me back to the bunker? I'm pretty tired." I say trying to cover myself more.

"Come on, cupcake. I want you to meet someone." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me into the main party room. We're not there for very long till I'm seeing double. Who is this guy? "Kate, I would like you to meet Loki." I looked at him confused.

"It's a long story, sweets, but we share faces." Loki says giving me eyes that make me very uncomfortable. "Come and enjoy the party." Gabriel goes straight in and starts flirting with everyone. As soon as Gabriel is out of the way, Loki looks me up and down like a piece of meat. "Care to join me?" He asks putting his arm out for me to take.

"No, this is not my scene. Tell Gabe I'll meet him back at the bunker." I say going back to where we had walked in, but the door we had walked through was gone.

"Sorry, sweets, the only way out is by teleporting. Looks like you'll be keeping me company for a while." He says grabbing my hand and leads me to a lounge area. Why would Gabriel do this to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end. Thank you for reading this story. I have a few more chapter dumping chapters, but then everything will be brand spanking new. We're not done with Kate's story just yet. See you in season 3.


End file.
